The Anarchist
by Cuddly Cat
Summary: Harry's plans are unraveled in an instant on his fourth year, with everyone now set against him he will make sure to protect those he cares about – through any means necessary. With manipulation, intimidation, and subtlety he will carve out his place on this earth. With power and wisdom he shall leave his mark... Smart!Strong!Powerful! Harry, Harry/Fleur/Daphne/Astoria/?
1. Inopportune Circumstances

**Note:** A story that was nearly lost when my notebook PC crashed, luckily I had a partial back-up of it in my laptop… which was just fixed as it was also busted. I lost about 10+ stories just like this one when I lost my notebook PC, so you can hopefully imagine my frustration.

Lemons/Limes are inclusive in this story (though tastefully done) - viewer discretion is advised.

I didn't intend to add the lemon/lime it just kind of happened, I made sure to not include any vulgar or offensive words in it though. That is my first lemon/lime so tell me if it's decent, I had to make it quick and nondescript due to the setting it took place in not being too accommodating so I could not make it too heated. It would be listed under sexual themes probably, but does not even scrape explicit. I'll probably make another version of this story that is without the lemons. So please tell me how I did, I tried to keep it simple and make it quick so don't use it as a full blown example of my skill at them, but as more of a preview as to what I can do.

 **Warning:** _This chapter and subsequent story is to be rated accordingly for language, suggestive themes, violence, and potential gore. If at some point I do decide to incorporate lemons they shall likely be in their own separate story instead in order to not hinder the viewing pleasure of others, or I will give fair warning to their inclusion in a chapter, the romance and subsequent relationships though will still remain in the story…_

 **Official Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or any referenced or related works in that may appear in this story. If there ever is an OC inclusion in this or any of my stories, the resemblance of a name and/or physical appearance to anyone living or deceased is completely coincidental. The right of any pictures or art I will ever use go to their respective owners, if said artist would like the picture removed from my profile or story, for that is where it would most likely be, please say so instead of jumping to conclusions of infringement._

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 **Inopportune Circumstances**

 **~x~  
**

The entire hall was silent as they waited with baited breath for the first name to emerge from the Goblet of Fire.

Three wizarding schools waited anxiously to know who would be representing them in this event. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts; the three most prominent and well respected wizarding schools in all of Europe. They were collected together for the first time in nearly three centuries for a most glorious event.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The champions of said tournament shall represent their school and if they were to emerge victorious…

Fame, fortune, and eternal glory would be theirs for the taking. Their name known the magical world over, ten thousand galleons theirs, and glory for both themselves and their school. The winning institution would also be able to claim the title of the best magical school in all of Europe and the Tri-Wizard cup, the title remaining theirs until the next tournament took place.

So it was with eager anticipation that the three schools awaited their champions to be summoned forth by the goblet.

Suddenly the flames from the goblet flared a brilliant crimson before procuring a single shimmering sliver of paper that was deftly snatched out of the air with a swiftness that belied the age of the aged man that did so.

After a moment's pause the wizened old man spoke up "The champion of Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced getting a roar of approval from the assembled crowd, namely Durmstrang itself and many of the students that followed the popular wizarding sport of quidditch.

Said young man soaked in the praise as he stood up and held his hands out in a grandiose manner for a moment, some money changing hands in the background as bets were paid in accordance to who they thought would be champion. The odds were five to one on Krum not becoming champion with a two to one for him doing so, needless to say the event of him being chosen was not entirely unexpected, but still readily welcomed by most.

The young man walked up to the Hogwarts headmaster who gave the young man a congratulatory firm handshake as he offered his congratulations, which was soon followed by Olympe Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons. The headmaster of Durmstrang was nowhere near as formal as he laughed joyfully and swung his arm around the teen's shoulder in a one-sided hug as he led him towards the champion's antechamber. The young man beaming at his headmaster's praise and his eyes filled with determination.

Headmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang returned a minute later with a large grin on his face. Nodding back to the headmaster of the host school, Dumbledore, the selection continued.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced getting polite clapping from Beauxbatons as they tried to maintain an air of formality and decorum. The other schools were nowhere near as reserved as catcalls and whistling rang out from a number of the males as they could clearly recall the female's attractiveness.

Madame Maxime frowned at their crass and perverse behavior and looked toward Dumbledore to see if he would do anything to remedy it – only to see him smiling happily at the apparent support the schools were displaying to one another…the old fool.

Her frown deepened when the clapping and cheering tapered off and hushed whispers took their place as said champion failed to step forward. Looking through her students and even through the tables of the other institutions she grew slightly concerned as she could not spot said student.

She looked to the side just in time to see Barty Crouch Sr. trot up to Albus with his stubby little legs and whisper hurriedly into his ear before retreating back to his seat. At this point the whispering had reached a low thrum as many of the students looked around curiously and formulated theories on what could have happened to the wayward Beauxbatons champion.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore brought the attention of the great hall back upon him as the mutterings ceased and all eyes once more rested on him. They eagerly awaiting an explanation on the matter of the missing champion.

"It seems Ms. Delacour is currently unattended for, worry not as the inherent properties of the goblet shall ensure that she shall be here with us soon enough. In the meantime we shall continue on with the ceremony," he said as he decided to simply wait for the goblet to work its magic at the end of the ceremony and summon the girl here.

Madame Maxime looked a bit concerned for her student, but decided it was for the best to continue on with the ceremony for now. Fleur was going to get an earful from her for this, she better have a damned good reason for not properly representing her school. Needless to say she was most displeased with the whole incident.

At that point the flames of the goblet flared once more as it procured a sliver of paper of what could only be the Hogwarts champion.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced causing the entire Hufflepuff table to flip out as they all stood up and started cheering loudly as one of their own made their way up to the stage. The other two schools looked on at the Hufflepuff table with amusement as they clapped politely for the now blushing boy, while a few of the other houses cheered and others politely clapped as well. Apparently the boy was quite well liked at Hogwarts.

He nervously shook the headmaster's hand as Dumbledore whispered a quick congratulations to him before the other two headmaster's congratulated him as well. He was quickly led to the champion's antechamber by both Lugo Bagman and his own father who had come for the occasion, Amos Diggory. His father looked quite concerned over the matter, but Bagman was more than enthusiastic enough for the both of them as he congratulated the boy.

"Now that our three champions have been decided, I would like to officially proclaim-" at this moment he was silenced as all the torches in the room where temporarily extinguished as the goblet pulsed once more as it's flames turned a bright crimson before it descended into a stunning amethyst color shocking the assembled crowd at the sudden development.

They could feel the goblet crackling with power for an instant before with a pulse of magic that caused a shiver to run down everyone's spines did a single tattered sliver of paper emerge forth, looking like a wayward ember as it crackled in the plume of smoke that had birthed it.

Too shocked was Dumbledore to snatch the paper from the air that it had time to flutter down all the way to the ground and rest at his feet. With great trepidation did he bend down and grab the paper with a shaking hand.

He did not even need to see the name to know who it was, he was almost sure it was the name of the wizard who the world seemed to revolve around the last few years, the same wizard that had faced trial after trial every year since their enrollment in Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter" he said softly as he looked at the name in shock, his voice but a whisper.

Everyone knew something was wrong the moment the new champion came out of the goblet of fire. After all it was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Tri as in three. For a fourth champion to participate was just, madness…

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared as he looked around the room with a glare hoping to spot the boy and intending to find out why he would do something as foolish as put his name in the goblet.

People looked at his spot in the Gryffindor table only to find it empty, they all were soon looking around confusedly as they tried to spot this 'fourth champion', but did not see one forthcoming. I mean if he put his name in the goblet and went as far as circumventing the ward lines in order to get in, then shouldn't he at least be here in order to see the fruits of his labors?

There was something off about this…

Quickly a low din filled the room as excitement and outrage both mixed about the student populace, however the most prevalent emotion of all was confusion, where exactly was Harry Potter?

His friends had no clue, he hadn't been seen by his dorm mates last night, and he had been absent apparently for this morning's breakfast as well. It was as if he had disappeared overnight.

"Maybe he's in the loo," offered someone at one of the tables causing chuckles to ring throughout the hall, quickly others starting voicing their own idea of where the boy-who-lived could be and what he could possibly be doing that would prevent him from attending this event.

The headmasters were currently in a heated argument as the two foreign headmaster's accused Dumbledore of cheating in order to help bolster his own institution's chance for success. After all the boy-who-lived was famous all throughout magical Europe, his renown stretching far beyond Scotland and the British isles and they could not help but feel that Dumbledore was stacking the competition against them in a way.

At this point the schools had followed suit as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were throwing around insults and accusations at Hogwart's for being cheats and having no honor. The Hufflepuff's were getting in on the action as they called out the Gryffindor's on them trying to outdo their house and accusing them of collaborating together to get one of their own into the tournament.

After a few minutes of arguing and the student's loud conversations did Dumbledore finally get fed up, "Enough!" he thundered as he addressed the hall once more, everyone going silent as they looked towards him, "This is a most unexpected and unprecedented development – and something that I can assure you shall be dutifully investigated, however us arguing over the matter solves nothing." He said causing the hall to silently agree with him

At this point the two other headmasters stood beside him to address the crowd and reinforce their authority as equals, "We have decided to forgo the rest of the formalities that normally follow the naming of the champions and have deemed it prudent to summon the two wayward champions now in order to get answers. Fleur Delacour as to her whereabouts and Harry Potter as to his participation." He said as the intricate carvings on the goblet started shimmering a burning golden colour before a bright flash of light momentarily blinded them all.

Blinking the spots out of their eyes it quickly became readily evident what had changed.

There in the middle of the hall was a king sized bed, now that in itself was odd – however it was the bed's occupants that stunned everyone speechless.

There in the bed was none other than Harry "James" Potter, naked, with three women with him. One flanking him on either side of him as his arms held them possessively against him, and the last one resting comfortably on his chest. All four of them were currently fully enveloped by the bedsheets which were the sole thing covering their decency at the moment and were sleeping soundly. They seemed relaxed and quite happy if the smiles on their faces as they slept were anything to go by.

Harry was drawing a fair deal of attention as they quickly noticed that he looked very different than what they had grown accustomed to seeing him. Gone was the scrawny boy that most of them had seen and grown used to over the years, in front of them now was a young man. His scrawny body replaced by one of a young man that had an athletic build and looked to keep himself fit. He was taller now, being the size of most six years as he stood quite tall for his age at 5'10. He was not wearing his glasses and his scar, his most readily identifiable trait, was faded rather that its usual angry red.

Most of their attention however currently lay with the fact that Harry Potter had three naked witches in his bed, three naked extremely attractive witches. At the same time…

"Dammmn!" Lee Jordan said aloud as he broke the silence and voiced their disbelief quite well. To think that the golden boy of Gryffindor was such a stud. Guess he wasn't as innocent as he had led them all to believe after all. This giving way to hushed whispering and curious glances to both the bed and the headmasters as they waited to see what was going to be done.

The headmasters on their end had frankly been stunned at the development, of the many things they had expected this sure wasn't it. Dumbledore for his part was looking at the scene oddly as if trying to decipher an extremely bad joke. I mean this couldn't be the kid he saw as almost a grandson, could it?

Stuck halfway between disbelief and denial he at the moment was simply too out of it to really deal with such a development.

Meanwhile Madame Maxime was wondering why only Harry had been summoned and where her champion was.

* * *

 **Light Lime**

Suddenly a moan sounded off causing most of the students to shudder as they heard it, the girls due to how pleased and satisfied it sounded, while the guys simply thought it was hot.

"Ohh, that feels so good dear," purred the girl on top of Harry, she still out of it as she was still coming to "You're insatiable, but I do admit that feeling you slip inside of me is always the best wake-up call." she said seductively as she rocked against him slowly, leaving little doubt as to what she was doing to him underneath the covers.

No one dared breathe as they saw this happen before them with widened eyes, sure the act was not fully visible as the sheets still covered them and she was still resting on his chest as she did this, but the act even concealed left very little to the imagination.

It was at this point that Madame Maxime took on a horrified expression as she managed to place the voice with a name, yes it was not as accented as it usually was when she spoke English, but there was no doubt about it. The girl currently riding the young man in the bed was none other than Fleur Delacour, the representative of her institution in this tournament.

Any doubt in her mind on the girl's identity was banished the moment that she set her eyes upon the girls face for an instant and saw said girl's expression contorted in pleasure.

The boy at this point had slid his arms from his two other lovers and had his hands set firmly on her hips as he held her in place as she rode him – a pleased expression on her face as she gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrust into her. He apparently having woken up under her ministrations. It wasn't long after that the tables were flipped on her fully and before long she was pressed up against him and had her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she drooled all over his chest under his continued assault.

Due to her nature as a sexual creature, and he being her bonded and possessing such a large magical core, it ensured that she would be overloaded with pleasure each and every time they copulated. She wasn't complaining about it though that's for sure.

At this point most of the people in the room were blushing furiously at this while a few of the older students and prefects tried to run damage control with the younger students - they were mildly successful. Luckily most of the students had received some form of "The Talk" from their parents or Sex Ed. from the muggle educational system. Quite a few students however were looking on in near wonder at the sight as a lot of them were virgins, with veritably almost all the purebloods being so due to pureblood customs and traditions.

Each lustful breath that left Fleur's lips sounded like a mix between a purr and a moan, said breaths being forced out of her each time he thrust into her. At this point she had tired herself out and let him take control as she was still much too tired from the night's prior events to muster up the strength to keep up with him. The most she managed to do was a sporadic thrust of her hips every now and then. After a few more seconds they seemed to speed up in their efforts before he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her and thrust into her one last time before emptying out into her. Her back arching as she moaned out her pleasure at the sensation of being filled by her lover. She would have voiced out her feelings on the matter, but for some reason during sex her tongue tended to be numbed by the pleasure and her words sounded incoherent – so she simply opted to focus on the pleasure instead.

After a few more seconds of the continued position did she finally slump once more against him, her head resting tiredly upon his chest as she panted out in exhaustion as she came down from her sexual high and finished carrying out her orgasm.

 **Light Lime End**

* * *

"Haa–haa–haa, that was one heck of wake-up call my love, I've really missed this," she breathed into his neck as she nuzzled into him "Want to go for another round, we can wake the girls to join in if you want?" she purred as even though she was tired and a little sore she as a sexual creature was still driven to please her master and bonded.

"Maybe later dove," Harry said huskily, his voice surprising most of the crowd as it sounded much older and gravely than they were used to, it sounded almost nothing like him at all.

Meanwhile the nickname he used caused her to blush, the endearment was one that he had used since he had first set eyes on her full veela form which she had manifested when they bonded for the first time. It was an endearment that she loved to hear from him and one that never failed to set her heart aflame.

"In fact I better check the time to make sure we're not late," he said as he lifted his hand into the air and intoned **"Tempus"** in such a way that it caused the hairs in the back of the observer's necks to stand on end at the power it commanded.

Suddenly a number of sapphire rings appeared out of thin air above them as they filled themselves with symbols, stunning everyone at the uncaring display of wandless magic. As this happened a single thought came to Harry as he saw the roof above him, 'Where is the light coming from, I thought we turned off all the torches before we went to sleep?' he thought curiously before his eyes suddenly widened as he saw the time.

"Shit it's already nine, we missed breakfast!" he shouted causing the other two girls to stir.

"We what!?" Fleur shrieked in horror, Madame Maxime was going to kill her.

"We need to get going, we can still make it if I go into the kitchens and ask the house elves to cook us up a little something. Daph! Tori! We're late as hell! Do you remember where I-" suddenly his eyes widened before he pulled Fleur flush against him, not wanting an inch of her to be seen by those surrounding them.

"What happened 'Arry?" Astoria asked still half-asleep as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she not having quite caught what he had said. Daphne did however and she quickly made to bolt out of bed before stopping dead in her tracks, she barely managing to avoid exposing herself to the multitude of people in the hall. Daphne looking at the crowd in front of her wide-eyed for a few stunned seconds before slowly covering her head with the sheets and then pressing herself to his side for comfort whilst sobbing softly into his flank in embarrassment.

"Tori please come over here," he said softly, his tone betraying none of his embarrassment or trepidation.

"Why?" she asked cutely whilst still doing as he said and cozying up to him.

"Tori, I don't want to freak you out, but we are currently surrounded by perverts and voyeurs that just saw me and Fleur have sex." He said causing both Fleur and Astoria to stiffen against him, while Daphne only cried harder at that. "I do believe that for reasons beyond my understanding we are currently in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by all three schools instead of at the Room of Requirement." He said making them go horrified at the news "That or one of you has a fetish for exhibitionism and the room manifested it," He said jokingly, they knowing it was only an attempt to help them relax and to ease the embarrassment that was currently overtaking them, especially Fleur.

For veela like Fleur sex between them and their bonded was an incredibly intimate and beautiful thing, something that no one but those that were bonded together were allowed to see. Only those that bonded to Harry and shared their everything with him were allowed to even be in the same room as the two of them when they had sex. To think that someone had seen them in the act was…disgraceful. She felt as if she had cheated on her mate by allowing others to even glimpse upon what only he should gaze upon, to see expressions only he should see. After all only he was allowed to see her at her absolute weakest, in her most vulnerable state.

She wanted to lash out at the people here, scream at them for invading their privacy before burning them all to ashes with her passion fire. However she could not find it in her to do so – so overwhelmed was she by her guilt and embarrassment that all she could do was bury her head into his neck and sob.

"I-I'm so sorry Harry, I-I didn't mean to-" she managed to get out before she descended into sobs once more. Veela were incredibly empathetic and loving creatures, and as powerful as they were magically, they were quite sensitive emotionally.

"Don't worry about it love, it's not your fault. It's theirs," he growled out making the onlookers flinch at that "I hope you assholes enjoyed the show, you're all sick you know that," he said as he glared at them all hatefully.

"I mean how hard is it to do this?" he said angrily as he waved his hand and a curtain suddenly manifested itself around the bed concealing them from view.

All three girls were mortified, as far as they knew their social lives were now over. Daphne and Astoria could already see their house turning against them for hooking up with the golden boy of Gryffindor and the purebloods badmouthing them for being with a half-blood. Fleur on the other hand was near hyperventilating as she was freaking out due to the fact that she knew that most of the students would be calling her a whore or a seductress due to her veela nature. The mere thought of all the men that would no doubt be trying to bed her even though she was bonded was disgusting and she was sure that most people would think that she used her allure on Harry to force him to love her. With his fame this would be all over the papers in less than a week, she would be burned at the stake for this.

There was a reason they were all trying to keep their relationship secret, they knew the scandalous nature of their relationship and were trying to keep the whole thing as under wraps as possible. The girls weren't simply embarrassed, no they were also scared. Who knows how the wizarding community would handle this? With how volatile they tended to be at even the best of times they didn't know what to expect.

Harry had quickly set a few privacy wards and cast a ward line around the bed that would prevent anyone from entering for the next fifteen minutes, even if that someone was a person as powerful as Dumbledore.

After casting the spells he was confronted with the matter of consoling the three mortified girls, he himself while surprised at the event didn't feel as humiliated as the girls did, though he felt embarrassed for them. Truthfully he was more concerned over how they felt than what anyone else thought.

Quickly bringing them close he started trying to soothe their worries and calm them down enough so they could all figure out how to properly address this situation. However, with three presently crying and frightened females in his arms he had more important matters to deal with.

* * *

 **~x~**

 _ **With the rest of the Great Hall**_

Chaos, sheer chaos was what filled the great hall. The purebloods were quite distraught over what the Greengrass sisters had no doubt done, in particular the Slytherin's looked to be the most disgusted of the houses. The Gryffindor's were appalled at what one of their lions was doing behind closed doors. The Ravenclaw's were a tad curious of a name he had dropped, the Room of Requirement, but asides from that were quite reserved when compared to the other houses as they wanted all the details before coming to conclusions on the matter.

The Hufflepuff's truthfully didn't know how to react – sure Harry had been chosen by the goblet and everything, but from what they could tell Harry had no clue that today was even the day that champions were to be chosen. Besides if what they had just seen was anything to go by Harry seemed to have more desirable things to do than participating in the tournament.

The Beauxbatons students were outraged at what their champion had done, with a few even trying to circumvent the ward lines to no avail. While the Durmstrang students were the most detached of the lot and were trying not to get involved as they had no actual stake in the issue.

However what had shocked practically everyone in attendance was the fact that apparently there was much more to Harry Potter than they had first believed. He had a vastly different appearance and personality than what they had seen before and was capable of abilities and skills that they had prior to this not known him to possess. Such as wandless magic and wards.

Even his friends were baffled as to this turn of events, they coming up blank when questioned by their dorm-mates on the matter.

Accusations were flying as Hogwarts student's accused the half-veela champion of having seduced Harry, with the Beauxbatons students rebutting the statement by pointing out that two of their own had also been in bed with Harry as well.

The headmasters had managed to wrap their heads around the situation and were providing the four students the privacy they deserved – while they argued amongst one another of course. Well really it was simply the bewildered Madame Maxime panicking with Dumbledore refuting every wayward statement that left her lips.

Karkaroff was too busy making sure none of his students didn't do something stupid, he would rather see the other two institutions have their name dragged through the mud for this and laugh about it than have to deal with this disaster in the making.

He had already prepared his statement to the press when the news reporters came to question him about the incident;

" _I knew there was something off about the whole event the moment Ms. Delacour's name was called and she did not present herself, this was further compounded upon when Hogwarts somehow got their hands on a second champion for their school, a champion that was also absent. Albus thankfully was more than willing to cooperate on the matter and decided to summon the wayward champions to the hall. What we didn't expect was young Mr. Harry and Ms. Delacour to be coupling together – or for two more partners, both female, to be with them as well._

 _I myself have nothing to comment on the matter other than it was unexpected, rather what has confounded me is this business of a second Hogwarts champion, as to me it seems like a blatant disregard of the rules. Even with this sudden turn of events I can assure you that the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum while surprised, relishes the competition. There is something to be said for quality over quantity after all. Durmstrang is keeping things under control, I only hope that the other schools can get their act together for the first task and bring their best to the table, for we shall be bringing ours."_

Both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were going to get crucified in the papers for this no doubt, but for now he took comfort in the fact that his school was not the one on the chopping block. Now he just needed to make sure that Krum didn't screw this up and they by default would win the popularity contest.

Wizards were predictable creatures, their reactions even more so. When they found out that Hogwarts had two champions they would be labeled cheaters and dishonorable and when they discovered that Fleur was part veela they would call her a slut and a seductress. Those negative images would transfer over to the schools and bam! There goes their reputation. Now even if they lost they won, with their two champions together the two schools would be seen as collaborating in the tournament and with the stacked odds on Hogwarts' part then it simply made the whole incident that much more scandalous.

All things considered this actually worked to his advantage and he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He actually respected the young man for how he handled the situation, that and having gotten that many women to share a bed with him without them tearing each other apart in the process. There was something to be said about how charismatic a man had to be in order to do something like that, either way he would withhold his opinion on the young man until he managed to glean a better picture of him. For now he would amuse himself with observing Dumbledore and Olympia bicker with one another.

 **-x-**

 _ **Inside the ward lines, on the bed**_

Harry was furious, never had he expected his carefully laid plans to be destroyed in such a foolish manner. One single miscalculation had caused over three years' worth of planning to go up in smoke in an instant, and now because of that his girls would pay the price for his stupidity.

He knew of how narrow the magical community's views on magical creatures were and of how they would jump at the chance to tear Fleur down for their relationship. If not for their age difference then definitely for the allure that veela possess – they would accuse her of taking advantage of and manipulating him. This heedless of the fact their relationship was one that was years in the making and that he was one of the handful of people on the planet that was officially documented (in France) of being immune to the veela allure.

As for the Greengrass sisters it was even worse as at least for Fleur they had her parent's approval to be in a relationship. Normally the Greengrass sister's would never be allowed to talk to him, let alone be together in a relationship with him. First they would become social outcasts in their own house and then their family would be hit by the full weight of their actions as they experienced the full brunt of it both financially, and socially. They would then do one of three things; forbid them from ever seeing him again, banish them from the family, or attempt some mad gambit in manipulating him and attempt to secure the Potter fortune before banishing their daughter's from the family anyways.

All three's social lives were over and soon they would be under the scrutiny and mercy of the press, where they would no doubt be slandered to hell and back. Sure he was used to it and had grown accustomed of having the world against him, but he wanted them to be happy, to enjoy their youth and live their own lives to the fullest. He did not delude himself on how far-reaching things like this were, very few people would be willing to hire them in the future when they graduated from their schooling after word of this got out. They would be outcasts of most social circles, any careful friendships they may have forged would be almost instantly severed after this for some reason or another.

Truly it broke his heart to think that it was due to their relationship with him that this had happened, he had tried to not love them for he knew the pain that he could inadvertently cause them, but neither party could truly keep themselves away from one another. If they had accepted and embraced their love then who was the world to deny it to them.

Well he would not stand for it, he had not carefully preserved this love for so long to simply give up on it at the first sign of things going wrong. He could fix this, he had to. He would not let them down, this was just another obstacle for them to overcome. Who cared what others thought, what did it matter if others disapproved, when had he ever cared?

No, the only thing in this entire world that mattered to him were the girls in his arms at the moment, crying their hearts out in sorrow.

Tori seemed composed for some reason, however Daphne and Fleur looked as if their entire world had come crashing down around them – and all things considered it likely had.

Deciding to remedy the situation he sent his love for them through their shared bond, this causing them to gasp in both surprise and pleasure as the sensation filled them. It was akin to experiencing a point blank Patronus, at least one from a normal wizard. Harry was in a league of his own, having vanquished over a hundred dementors but with a single spell last year.

Looking up into his smiling face they could not help but feel that everything was going to be okay.

"We're going to get through this – trust me," he said gently to them causing the dam to break as they were overcome by emotion before both Daphne and Fleur launched themselves towards him and clung to him as if their very lives depended on it. The simple words being exactly what they needed to hear. Astoria only looked on with a small smile as this happened as she rested calmly beside him.

"Don't worry we're going to be okay, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as we have each other. Sure things may look a little bleak now, but if you place your trust in me I promise not to let you down. As long as you're by my side I will make sure that nothing will ever happen to you." He said comfortingly as he cast a gentle look towards the two girls.

His gentle words and the love he was displaying over the bond caused Fleur to revert back to her base veela form as her arms slowly became wings and her feet talons. Her long silver-blonde hair slowly giving way to a beautiful snow-white colour with two tufts of hair on her head. The illusion over her eyes slipping as well, revealing her sapphire blue eyes to have a white cross in the iris. Fleur having entered her base form being a sure sign that she was taking his every word to heart and was attaining a sense of peace.

She didn't notice the change as it had been an instinctual shift, but Daphne did.

"Fleur your wings," Daphne pointed out causing Fleur to gasp out in surprise at that as she looked over herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, it was just the bond," she said apologetically, she knowing that most humans despised when veela and sirens showed their real forms.

"No it's fine, I've told you before dove I love the real you, just how I love the human you. You are the girl I fell in love with and the fact that there are so many different facets to you only endears me that much more to you." He said comfortingly as he drew her up onto his lap as he held her, he knowing that her base appearance was a sensitive topic for her.

"So you like my wings?" she asked shyly as she self-consciously folded the wings around herself

"Of course I do, they're a part of you, and just like I love you I love them as well," he said with a loving smile as he ran his fingers gently over her primaries, causing a shiver to run down her spine at that "They're beautiful and only help make you look more divine than you already do, how many guys do you think can say they are married to an angel?" he asked with a small smirk causing her to blush and duck her head at his words.

"I-I'm not an angel," she replied demurely, a small blush gracing her cheeks at his sincere compliment

"You're right you're not an angel, you're my angel," he said drawing her in for a loving kiss as he took her lips, the action causing her eyes to widen in surprise and the two tufts of hair on her head to stand on end before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She wrapping her wings around him and he wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss as she simply let all her worries…fly away.

"You know it's like you two are trying to make me jealous, if I weren't so sore from yesterday I would show you what for Harry." Daphne said tiredly as she held her fist out in a threatening manner

"Aww, leave them alone Daph, don't you see that he and Fleur are having a moment. They're just so cute together! I always enjoy moments like that and that's why…*click*…a picture is in order to capture the moment!" Astoria said excitedly as she took a picture with a magical camera that she had procured from… somewhere.

"Yeah, we can label it the kiss that sealed our fate, or the calm before the storm." Daphne quipped sarcastically causing Astoria to pout.

"You're such a wet blanket Daph, always raining on our parade" Astoria whined cutely

"Well if you didn't notice we're currently in the middle of the Great Hall, surrounded by hundreds of people, with only a curtain between us and them. Oh yeah and most importantly – we're still naked!" she exclaimed as she gestured to her own state of undress

Meanwhile Harry and Fleur had already broken their kiss and were currently trying to blink the spots out of their eyes from the camera flash.

"Tori you have to warn us when you do that," he lectured only to get a mischievous smile from her causing him to sigh, "Well did you at least get a good picture of me and Fleur?" he asked curiously

"Sure did!" she said happily with a large smile

"Ohh, let me see!" Fleur said giddily as she held her wings out to Astoria as she was still in her avian form and wanted to stay on his lap. Astoria scooting over showed her the picture and before long the two were talking amiably over it and giggling.

Daphne looked frustrated at the blatant disregard for the issue at hand and was about to speak up before Harry gave her a look – beckoning her over back to his side she looked at him curiously. He then laid back down leaving Fleur straddling him as she continued her conversation with Astoria, Daphne seeing this followed suit and laid down so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Daphne before you say anything let me just say that both Fleur and Astoria are perfectly aware of the situation we find ourselves in, we each have our ways of dealing with it, this is theirs." He said as he gestured to the two girls that were talking to each other with smiles on their faces "Rather than worrying too much on the matter they have decided to trust my judgment on it and placed their trust in me. Now I know that you at the very least want some answers as to what we're going to do now and how we're going to address the situation. I'm happy to inform you that I have already planned for an instance where our relationship was discovered in a negative manner, as this very well could be." Harry seeing the two other girls paying attention to what he was saying decided to continue.

"We're going to disregard our prior plans completely and are going to discard our public masks that we have developed over the years. We're going to come out with it and be brutally honest about our relationship, hopefully this will be enough to throw most people off their game long enough for us to get stuff in order. They know virtually nothing about the real us so with a little bit of posturing we can keep them off our backs long enough to set things in motion."

"Daphne, Tori, tonight we're sneaking out of Hogwarts through the One-Eyed Witch's Passage before word of this gets out to your parents. We will then sneak into your home, take all your possessions, before going to Gringott's and finalizing our marriages with the consent forms you two managed to trick your parents into signing. We should then get both standard consent dowries of 10,000 galleons and your personal vaults will be deposited the allotted galleons that they are keyed to receive each year until the age of majority, which is normally at eighteen. Since I have been legally emancipated ever since I married Fleur I will then adopt both of you into the Potter family as my wives emancipating you as well.

Now it is likely that Fleur has been chosen as a champion for the tournament somehow as that is the only logical explanation as to why we're here, so I will take liberty of mailing her mother and securing a legal representative before coming back here. As I know for a fact that she didn't put her name into the goblet, isn't that right Fleur?" he asked the awestruck girl, prompting her to nod as she was listening intently to his carefully laid plans.

"We will then arrange an exclusive interview with the Daily Prophet and present the existence of our relationship first, hopefully before any wayward letters reach them. I will then bribe a journalist/editor to ensure that it will not be portrayed as scandalous as it would be otherwise and force the entire issue into a back page column rather than a front page story. I would rather keep the front page story as the champions that were selected rather than draw too much initial attention to us."

"We will continue to live our lives as we see fit, but if the pressure the magical world places on us becomes too great I already have a set list of properties in the muggle world that the Potter family owns that we can retreat to. Plus the Potter family fortune is more than enough to financially support us all for a good while, even if we aren't too careful with it. So if worse comes to worst we could always simply leave the magical world and elope, we only keeping in touch with Fleur's family and pending if he's trustworthy or not, Sirius." He finished, the girls all looking at him slack jawed at that.

"Wow" Astoria said simply, she pretty well summing up what the other two were thinking.

"Yeah, no kidding – you really thought this through didn't you?" Fleur asked him getting a happy nod from him.

"So any questions?" he asked with a large smile as he looked towards them

"Only one, how are you not in Slytherin?" Daphne asked in wonder of her boyfriend, now soon to be husband pending the success of his latest plan.

"Simple, because someone that is cunning and ambitious does not label himself as such and no one would expect a Gryffindor to be so." He replied, causing her to blink in surprise at the simplistic yet intelligent response.

"I love you," she said out of seemingly nowhere as she pulled him into a hug causing him to laugh at her reaction. She was then joined by a happy Astoria who hugged him as well and a giggling Fleur who enveloped all three of them with her wings lovingly.

They remained like that for a while, simply basking in the others presence – all things considered they couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be okay.

"As much as I would love to remain in this position we only have four minutes left before the ward lines I set up fail and need I remind you girls of our current state of dress, or lack thereof." He reminded, causing them to blush before untangling themselves from him.

"So how should we present ourselves?" Astoria asked curiously, sure Harry had already explained their plan for the long run, but not really what they were going to do about the situation at hand.

Smirking at the question as a mischievous look entered his eyes they could not help but feel a bit excited about what they were going to do, "You just leave that to me" he said playfully

 **-x-**

 _ **Outside the ward lines surrounding the bed, in the Great Hall**_

Albus was looking at the ward lines outside the curtain appraisingly along with professor Vector and both had to admit that they were impressed. The ward lines what they lacked in longevity and long-term duration it more than made up for it in short-term effectiveness and strength. Even Albus would be hard-pressed to circumvent these wards or brute force his way through them, the fact that they were cast wandlessly making it all the more impressive.

The hall had been silenced by the headmasters after they had declared that they would withhold any opinion on the matter until they could question said students directly. From what Albus and prof. Vector had determined these wards ran on a time factor rather than a magical power one, which meant that it would dispel itself after a certain amount of time passed.

He could attempt to overwhelm the wards magically but the risk involved in such a procedure was not worth the benefits as the wards were already near magical capacity. Such unwarranted action could cause them to potentially overload and likely lead to some quite… explosive results. Other than that he felt they deserved their privacy at the moment as they made themselves presentable – or at the very least decent.

It was then that the wards started to crack as everything inside them seemed to shift and distort. Suddenly the wards fell leaving behind four individuals that looked very much different than everyone was accustomed to seeing them as. Having transfigured the matter inside the ward lines to make clothes, they stood there understandably looking a bit peeved at the situation they found themselves in.

Astoria was currently wearing a cute black sleeveless dress with frills that fit her perfectly, knee-high black stockings, and elbow length satin gloves that were lined with cashmere. A simple black choker around her neck with a small silver cross set on it completing the ensemble. Her black hair which before had only been shoulder length now reached all the way to the back of her knees, it looking like a cascade of ebony that shimmered lightly as the light struck it. Her eyes now a stunning emerald which looked eerily similar to Harry's own.

Daphne looked more mature than before and stood at 5'8 in height. Her blonde hair seemed to be a few shades darker from its previous pale blonde, it now reaching to her hips. Her eyes had gone from their original emerald color to a stunning amethyst with hints of pink in it. She wore less extravagant clothing than her sister, namely a black skirt with emerald green accents and a white top that had a black school sleeveless jacket over it. Said jacket being buttoned up to the collar and having the Slytherin crest emblazoned over her breast pocket. Finally to end the ensemble she wore an emerald green tie loosely around her neck. Overall she had a look between sexy and tomboy that was undeniably attractive.

Fleur contrary to the other girls and Harry who looked older actually looked a bit younger, her cheeks didn't seem as shallow as before and her complexion looked even fairer if possible. Her blonde hair seemed a tad thicker than before and was loose from her usual braid, she letting it cascade freely down her back in waves of gold that reached down to her waist. However her most stunning change was her eyes, the sapphire blue orbs now having a white cross cutting across the pupil, something that stunned those that were in the know on its significance.

She was the tallest of the group at 5'11, gone was her usual haughty demeanor and in its place was the confidence and civility of a young lady. The arrogance she possessed before being replaced with an air of understanding and love. She seemed to be glowing as a faint silver outline encompassed her, it causing the room to become strangely airless and everything to grow distant. However instead of her beauty overshadowing the others in her group it instead complimented the party of four beautifully as each individual's presence was further complimented and enhanced by her aura. She was wearing a sky-blue mini dress that perfectly accentuated her curves and outlined her figure nicely. A white choker in conjunction with white opera length cashmere lined velvet gloves and baby blue heels finishing the outfit elegantly. The outfit while elegant still retaining a core of her school uniform minus the cape and slight design alterations.

Finally there was Harry, undoubtedly the most radical of changes out of the four. Gone was the scrawny insecure boy that they had all grown accustomed to over the last three years, and in his place stood a young man that had an air of confidence about him. He seemed strong and not only in the physical sense either, he seemed like an individual that could handle himself properly in whatever situation might present itself. His frame was athletic in the sense of someone that was well toned rather than buff. He was taller, standing at a respectable 5'10 now that years of negligence had long since been melted off him. His eyes which so often had gone unnoticed behind his glasses now surveyed the room around him with the undying scrutiny of someone that was used to having anyone and everyone be his enemy. They glowing an ethereal emerald green that promised pain to any that dared earn his ire.

Having discarded the usual robes he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves having been rolled up part-way to the elbows, showcasing his well-defined forearms. He wore black pants along with a pair of dress shoes and an accompanying black belt with a silver buckle. A chain from a pocket watch hung loosely by his side. Finally he was wearing a crimson tie inlaid with golden accents that hung loosely around his neck to add some color to his ensemble.

However it was the feeling he gave off that caused many of those in the hall pause as an overwhelming sensation not too unlike that of Fleur was emanated from him. It feeling akin to the sensation a patronus gave off with how it seemed to overwhelm them with a feeling of peace and tranquility.

Slowly a smirk found itself on Harry's face at the stunned silence that followed their appearance – the sheep weren't bleating. Deciding to get the ball rolling he addressed the one that had likely been the cause of their current dilemma, the shepherd.

"So headmaster I feel inclined to ask as to why we have been summoned in such an unorthodox manner such as this? As you may have so far have determined we weren't exactly expecting anyone to drop in… or for us to drop in rather." He said smoothly as he held out his hands in a non-threatening fashion as he approached Dumbledore, his mate and girls at his side.

Harry knew that the ball was in his court, people wouldn't know what to expect after seeing such radical changes. He needed to present a strong front for both himself and the girls, especially in front of the student body. An initial confident assertive approach followed by trying to get the authority figures on their side, they needed to take care of the big fish while hopefully stalling the sheep from taking action before they were ready. The longer people remained as mere observers in this game the longer he would have to put his plans in motion. So a bit of posturing, false confidence, and intimidation was in order. They were already expecting the unexpected, so why not play all that curiosity and uncertainty up as much as possible – after all few things were as feared as the unknown. Fear makes even the most powerful of individuals wary, and uncertainty was something that he could take advantage of.

"H-Harry is that you?" Dumbledore asked, honestly surprised at how he was acting

"The one and only, though it's odd, you act like you weren't expecting us. I figured you brought us in for a reason other than being late for breakfast, but I should have expected as much." He replied with a steadily growing smirk before his expression hardened, "You seriously better have a good reason for summoning us like this, I don't take kindly to being screwed over like you just did to us by painting a target on our backs with this stunt." He said with a mild glare, shocking the old man at that.

"What happened to you my boy, you know that I would never-" Dumbledore started before he was stopped by a raised hand from Harry.

"I don't want to hear it, I've played your games and followed your rules to the letter for the last three years." He said causing the Dumbledore to go wide-eyed at what he was getting to, "The stone first year, the chamber the second, and Black the third. I've done everything that was expected of me with the singular understanding that my private life remained as such, by not respecting the one thing I am entitled to you just broke the most important rule of all – don't _fuck_ with Harry Potter." He growled, his scalding green eyes glaring at Dumbledore with enough malice to put the man six feet under as his magic crackled in the air around him.

At the proclamation Dumbledore's expression hardened as he decided to address the issue at hand properly and explain the situation.

"Fine – Harry, you and Ms. Delacour have been selected as champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament" he said as he got to the thick of it.

Harry blinked in surprise at that as his anger at the old man was replaced by confusion, this being further displayed by him tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Umm, pardon me if I'm wrong but did I just hear you say that both Fleur and I are participating in that insane death-trap of a tournament. The same tournament that the last time it was held all competitors died because of a cockatrice getting loose and killing everyone and was then banned for three centuries afterwards." He said as he vocalized his discontent, the reply causing Dumbledore to raise a brow

"I'm to presume that you and Ms. Delacour had no interest in participating in it?" he asked, earning a disbelieving look from Harry.

"Of course not, I don't have a death wish and neither does Fleur! I mean who the hell signs a liability waiver that states that the organizers of the tournament are not responsible for anyone being injured, maimed, killed, or otherwise eaten by any creature magical or non-magical! Only an idiot would willingly place themselves in harm's way like that!" he exclaimed

At what he said numerous students across the hall voiced their outrage at what he was insinuating, "Oh shut up! If you think placing yourself in harm's way and putting your head on the chopping block is perfectly fine then go right ahead, be my guest! What I just said still stands. In fact rather than having a Minotaur ground you into paste for some reckless act of stupidity, you should just pull out your wands right now, reducto your skulls, and spare us the suspense!" he shouted back at them causing them to go quiet at that.

"How does this even work? Harry is in the same year as me, he shouldn't be eligible to participate in the tournament since he's still a minor." Daphne inquired as she voiced her confusion on the matter

"She's right, also 'Arry was with us the entire day yesterday, there's no way neither he nor I could have gotten to the hall to submit our names into the goblet without the other knowing." Fleur explained with a small blush on her face as to what exactly they had been doing for most of the day yesterday.

"That still doesn't eliminate the possibility of you placing both your own or this _boy's_ name in the goblet." Madame Maxime said condescendingly as she looked at Harry with a glare.

"Boy? Boy!? I can assure you my lady that I'm no boy! I don't blame you for your unawareness however due to all the idiotic and half-baked titles that I have been given over the years! But I assure you madame that contrary to what those titles may have you believe I am no boy, as the ladies behind me can surely attest to." He said with a smirk as said girls blushed crimson at his words.

"He sure isn't, but if that's him as a boy I can't wait for him to be a man." Astoria said perversely as she stared at his crotch unashamedly.

"Tori!" Daphne shouted out in embarrassment at what her sister had said

"What, it's true!" she shouted back

"You're ignoring the fact that 'Arry has numerous fans that might pull off something like this and a number of people that have a vested interest in getting him killed." Fleur said with a glare at her headmistress

"I don't want to hear another word from you young lady, you have brought shame upon our school with your actions on this day!" Madame Maxime chastised her

"I what!?" Fleur roared in outrage at what her headmistress was insinuating

"I'm more than understanding of your heritage as a veela and have ensured that your education proceeded unhindered all throughout your tenure. However, if you wish to behave like a common harlot and bed a boy three years your younger then you're mistaken if you think I will let such behavior continue." Madame Maxime reprimanded her

At this Fleur looked near apoplectic with rage as evidenced from her losing control of her allure and causing nearly half the male populace in the hall to fall unconscious from the aura she was exuding. Slowly her true form started to bleed through as her fingers shifted into talons and feather's started melting out of her skin as her anger grew.

"How dare you-" she started shouting back only to be stopped by the outstretched hand of her mate and an imploring look from him that instantly caused her to calm down.

The message was clear 'Please, don't do anything we'll regret. I'll handle this, trust me.'

Madame Maxime watched with a raised eyebrow as her student went from looking like she was about to snap, to looking almost apologetic instantly. However, she knew it wasn't to her, but to the young man currently in front of her. At first she had thought that Fleur had been the one to initiate the relationship and manipulated him with her allure in order to bed him for his fame, but she was starting to doubt this the more interactions between the two she observed.

As the young boy turned to her his imploring look turned to a furious glare that actually caused her pause.

"Apologize" he said harshly, it being more an order than anything.

Taken aback at the young man's brash statement she could scarcely contain her incredulity at what the he had said "E-excuse me?" she asked in clear disbelief.

"I said to apologize, this is a consensual relationship. I have been together with Fleur for a number of years and bonded to her since my initial maturity at twelve. I'm immune to the veela allure and have been legally emancipated and registered at the ICW, we for all purposes are married as far as magic is concerned. As for bringing disgrace to you and your school that is incorrect, if anything it is you and Albus' fault for summoning us to the Grand Hall without prior notice. We were simply spending time together after being apart for so long before you interrupted us. Attendance to this event was optional and as there are no classes today we were under no obligation to attend the choosing of the champions. I'm remaining civil simply due to our present company, but I will have you know that your words hurt Fleur deeply as she looks up to you as mother figure of sorts. So I implore you to mend your relationship with Fleur as I don't want to see her in pain because of this, because of me." He said sincerely, his initial glare giving way to a pleading look, "Please".

If Olympe hadn't been surprised before she was now. The boy had laid it out straight and put everything on the table for her. Apparently this was not a fling as she had first expected, but rather a real and lasting relationship that had been in the works for years. If he was registered at the ICW and emancipated then it was likely that Apolline also already knew of their relationship, so she decided to concede on the matter.

Looking towards Fleur she felt a pang of guilt to see the girl was apparently quite distraught over the whole ordeal and was being comforted by the black haired girl while the blonde haired one glared at her. She had hardly considered the girl's own feelings on the matter, or how she might have been affected by the current situation she found herself in. From what she had determined many of the factors that led her here were beyond her control as she seemed to have been trying to keep this relationship of hers under wraps.

"Fleur I do admit that I may have perhaps been a bit too harsh and quick to judge on the matter. Your bonded has pointed out some striking key-points that while I have yet to confirm would explain and justify much of your situation. I said things I didn't mean and shouldn't have said which were uncalled for. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I'm sorry." Madame Maxime said sincerely, causing a teary eyed Fleur to look up at her in shock as she said this.

The moment she finished Madame Maxime was immediately enveloped in a hug by the much shorter woman, Fleur burying her face into the Madame's snow coat as she attempted to wrap her arms around the much larger woman to no avail. Cautiously the older woman attempted to wrap the girl in an awkward hug due to their height before settling to simply patting her head comfortingly. There was something to be said at how height differences made physical interactions a bit difficult.

Harry looked at the scene fondly, happy that his mate and her mother figure reconciled before the relationship between the two became too strained because of a misunderstanding and a few harsh words.

Dumbledore however was looking at Harry inquisitively, he had cast a privacy ward around them after the initial outburst from the students at Harry's earlier proclamation. From what he had determined from the short exchange there was much more to Harry than he had ever known. Apparently Harry had been in contact with the magical world prior to his tenure at Hogwarts and knew of his subtle guidance in the last three years of his life. He knew he had pushed his luck with that not too subtle hint last year regarding the usage of time turners. This would make the prophecy a bit more difficult, he might need to step up his plans a bit.

It was at that time that Snape decided to make his presence known as he walked through the privacy wards.

"What do you two think you're wearing, have you two not only lost your decency but any sense of tact as well? What were you thinking associating yourself with a Gryffindor – Potter of all people no less?" Snape sneered as he addressed the two Slytherin's state of dress, he casting a side glare at Potter only to find it met by the boy's own.

"First of all it's not like we had any time to get dressed in the first place, we had to do with what we had on hand at the time so we were forced to transfigure our clothes, as the Hogwarts standard robes have a patent lock on them transfiguring them is impossible without a patent permit for it. Secondly our relationship with one another has nothing to do with house affiliation, but the feelings we hold for one another. All things considered however this isn't really the sort of conversation to have in the middle of a crowded hall, I suggest we move to a more accommodating location at a later time if necessary." Harry interceded as if the girls were the ones to tell Snape off then he could take disciplinary action of his own accord, but if it was Harry then at most he could deduct points and report his infraction to his head of house along with offering a detention notice.

Snape while furious at Potter's backtalk had to concede on certain points on the matter and actually respected him a bit for standing up for one of his snakes like that. However he would not let such actions go unpunished.

"Fine we can continue this at a later time as there are more important matters to attend to like your rule breaking," he said earning a glare from Harry at that "However I will be taking one hundred and thirty-five points from Gryffindor for that shameful display in the Grand Hall. I will also be assigning three weeks of detention to the Greengrass sister's as well as speaking with your head of house to get the same punishment extended to you." Snape said with a threatening glare only to get a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"Only one hundred and thirty-five points? How about this; you cut the girls detentions out of the equation and blame it on me, double that point deduction for the Gryffindor house, and finally I personally volunteer to those three weeks detention and save you the trouble of processing it." Harry offered causing Snape to go wide-eyed and look at him in surprise

"You would gamble two hundred and seventy of your houses points and accept your punishment just like that?" he asked honestly surprised at what he was hearing

"Of course, do you honestly think that those numbers matter to me? The point system was invented to encourage house rivalries in the belief that a competitive educational environment would encourage students and motivate them to do better. However it has been twisted over the years, no longer is it simply a way of seeing how you stack against the competition, instead it's now a contest to see which one's the best. Students pressure each other to do well and punish those that don't, intelligence and skill should not be measured and yet they are, failure instead of being built upon is reprimanded. I'm already going to be hated either for those I have chosen to associate with or for my part in this competition, as it is one more reason for them to hate me is acceptable if I can take a little bit of that pressure from those I care about." He said as he gazed deep into Snape's eyes, his intelligent emerald eyes peering deep into Snape's aching soul as he brought forth recollections of Lily. It was those eyes, those same eyes…

"But you would know wouldn't you professor? The feeling of wanting do anything for those you love, the pain of loss you experience when they are away from you for any given length of time. Of how the house system can tear lovers apart, of how this society condemns love in favor of blood." He said knowingly to the now trembling Snape, the man being assaulted by numerous memories of "his" Lily at the proclamation.

"How do you know these things?" Snape asked with a trembling voice, for the first time since he had last confronted the dark lord he was frightened. His occlumency barriers were at full bear and the boy was not using legimancy, yet he could read him better than he could himself. This was something he simply could not understand, something that was beyond him.

"I know a great deal many things Serverus. I can see it in your eyes, the pain of loss. You're a broken man that has lived long past his final days in order to find redemption for your sins. You can see her now can't you? Standing before you once more – so young, so full of life. As pristine as the day you first laid eyes upon her…" Harry breathed, his voice but a seductive whisper that ensnared the mind as Serverus' eyes dulled and tears fell from his eyes.

"She's so beautiful." Severus mourned, his voice thick with emotion. He seeing her standing before him just as she was the day she died. An angel of such beauty and splendor it was a wonder he had not taken his own life to simply bask in her presence in death.

"Your tears speak for you, love is a powerful thing Serverus - it binds people, even in death. Your love as unrequited as it may have been left its mark upon her and shaped her into who she became. So I ask you Serverus – would you want her any other way, do you not want her to be happy?" Harry asked softly, at this point Daphne was subtly tugging on his shirt hinting him that he may be going too far, but he knew that things like this needed to be seen through. He needed Snape for his plans, it was vital to the Greengrass sister's continued safety that he be empathetic towards them. He had not expected Serverus to be as susceptible as he was to the art, but allowing a suggestion to go unfinished was a dangerous thing – one that could have horrible repercussions for the caster on the long run if not executed properly.

Serverus at the question had a hundred wistful imaginings of a smiling Lily flitter momentarily through his mind, her laugh ringing through his memories like the most angelic of melody's and her emerald green eyes haunting his every thought. Now in tears at what he had done, at what he had lost, he was overcome in sorrow as he truly mourned Lily's death for the first time in over a decade.

Dumbledore looked on at the interaction in growing shock and trepidation. Never had he seen Snape look as weakened and fragile as he did now, every single word that the boy spoke seemed to pull at the man's heartstrings and crumble his emotional barriers to dust. It was like the boy knew exactly what he needed to say to break the man, it was one of the most disturbing things he had ever seen.

"I do!" Snape bawled out, all he had ever wanted was for Lily to be happy. He loved her so much it hurt, but if she was happy then he could continue on living with that knowledge in mind.

"Then let her go," Harry whispered causing the man's eyes to widen at that as something inside him snapped and years of pain and regret came crashing down upon him in the weight of a single decision.

"Harry I think that's quite enough!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and twisted him around, this being just in time to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

They weren't human…

* * *

 **~x~**

 _ **Author's End Notes:**_

If you're wondering on why I decided to make Astoria a Gothic Lolita… I don't know, honestly it just sort of happened. -_-

To answer some questions, no Harry cannot simply cast a mass obliviate upon everyone in the hall. First of all; Dumbledore, a lot of the professors, and some of the upper years would likely not be affected by such large-scale magic as it would have to be diluted down to encompass a larger range of people. The professors also would not stand for Harry performing mind-magic without the consent of the people whose memories he would be manipulating. Finally there is also the fact that some of those students are from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, if Harry attempts to do that to a student from a foreign school he would be looking at an international incident where the ICW would be forced to step in. Harry may be powerful, but he knows his limits.

Harry did not perform any sort of Mind Arts in what he did to Snape, rather what he did is more empathetic in nature and has to do with emotions. I will say this, the skill is tied to his eyes and at this point is centered on eye-contact. Snape is a master occlumens, mind magic is largely ineffective against him. More details on his eyes and other skills or abilities he might possess shall be revealed in later chapters so please bear with me.

I won't give Harry any family titles beyond Potter and Black. As for the Black title it's mostly just a formality and won't be attached to his name. The reason I gave it to him was because I thought he should have been given the title in canon after Sirius died as a way to remember and honor his deceased godfather. Harry will not be heir to some ridiculous number of made up families in my story, that's just unrealistic and disruptive to the plot. Harry shall now and forevermore in my story be named Harry Potter, Black will not be part of his name.

I hate plot holes and/or continuity errors, so if you spot one in any of my stories then please tell me so I can fix it. Also Harry was posturing for most of this chapter as he wanted to present a strong front for the girls, what you saw when he was together with the three of them was for the most part his real personality.

I say all this not to explain my story, but to address that I know that the fandom is plagued by a large amount of stories where Harry is rich, has a million titles, and is hideously OOC to the point he is apparently the only half-way competent person in an otherwise mentally incapable world. I simply don't want people to stereotype any of _**my**_ stories based on the works done by _**other**_ authors. I write what I would find interesting and if I wanted something like the previously aforementioned I would just read one of the many fics like it on the site. (That's not to say I wouldn't enjoy reading one, just that I would not enjoy writing them.) I mean if I'm going to pour my heart into a story and dedicate so much time to it, I want it to be special you know? ❤

Anyways I'm sorry for wasting your time and I just want to inform you all that final exams are fast approaching for my courses so my updates are going to be slowing down for a little bit. However it'll pick up again right after so don't fret. :)


	2. Today and Never Again

**Notes:** First of all in retrospect I have realized that I likely could have merged chapter 1 and 2 and for that I apologize. I have taken the liberty of merging chapters one and two into a single chapter and have made what would have been chapter 3 the new chapter 2. For those that wanted to review for the new chapter 3 I apologize, however I am more than willing to respond to PM's and if you haven't done so you are more than welcome to review the prior chapter in order to address the current one.

Also this is a bit off topic, but I saw this one PUBLISHED book recently that had some chapters that were less than two pages long, that's including chapter title and margins while also taking into account the overly large text they used. It was likely less than 500 words for that particular chapter (Chapter 51) and it likely went over, or at the very least got close, to 100 chapters (Book had over 300 pages).

I face palmed so hard the old lady looking through some books next to me looked at me funny. Then I showed it to my sister, she said "Wow" sarcastically and went back to reading her magazine. Life is grand isn't it? ^_^

 **This chapter I was originally a bit out of it because of me having had to write at ungodly hours due to finals week and end of term projects. Overall I hope it's up to standard with my previous updates.**

 **Chapter progress: Originally wrote nearly 9000 words, deleted 3000 words (2 scenes) as they were not up to my standards. Edited story up to that point. Wrote around 1400 words, deleted about 900. Edited story up to that point and edited some lines of dialogue. Changed chapter title. Wrote some more. Deleted some more. Got sick. Got better. Wrote some more. Wrote a new story. Finally finished chapter.**

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

 **Today and Never Again**

 **~x~**

 _Dumbledore P.O.V  
_

As Dumbledore was watching Harry walk away his instincts which had been honed to perfection for over a century were screaming at him to be cautious of the person before him. Hidden under the nearly overwhelming sense of peace that now surrounded Harry and his aura was an underlying current of darkness. Steady yet constant, it was being held at bay by this newly found sense of peace he had when surrounded by these young ladies. However he could see it, if the flood gates were ever to break then all that pent up dark emotion would burst free and he feared that it would create a monster the likes of which the world had never seen.

Harry was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at the slightest provocation, a veritable pandora's box that he was inclined to never open. He had learned from his mistakes, he would not have history repeat itself. If it was his relationships with these young ladies that kept Harry entrenched in the light and away from the cruel seductive embrace of darkness then he would do his best to nurture and encourage it. Love had saved him, let it guide him as well.

However there was something else about the boy, something unnatural. He wasn't sure what the boy had done to himself to become like that, but he thought it was in his best interests that he looked away before they locked eyes. He needed to be careful with any interactions he had with the boy later on, it would not do to show his hand too soon.

 **-x-**

 _Harry P.O.V  
_

After Harry had left a few parting words for Snape to ponder, he was swiftly escorted by an authoritative looking Madame Maxime along with Fleur and the girls to the champions antechamber. She acquiescing to his request on bringing the two Slytherin's along, albeit reluctantly, after he explained his concerns on leaving the two alone. The headmistress ultimately recognizing that the girls would receive a lot of pressure from the student populace and deciding it would be for the best if they tagged along with them for now.

Walking into the room Harry was surprised to find not one other competitor as he was expecting, but rather two. One of them being from his own school no less.

"Umm, so who's the Hufflepuff?" Harry asked curiously as he referred to the nervous looking teen that was sitting across from him, said teen looking a tad surprised at the lack of recognition.

"It's me, Cedric Diggory," he reintroduced himself getting only a blank look from Harry at that, "you know the guy that portkeyed with you to the quidditch game, the game that had a death eater attack this summer." Harry only raised an eyebrow at that, "Krum here was there playing, Bulgaria lost." He said as he gestured towards a now depressed looking Krum.

Seeing no reaction he decided to try one more time "I play on the Hufflepuff quidditch team as a seeker, we played against each other last year until you were knocked unconscious 200 feet up in the air by a dementor." he said causing a look of realization to enter Harry's eyes

"Oh I remember now, you were the guy that caved in during our game of chicken!" Harry said with a smirk causing the teen to groan at the fact that that was what he was remembered for. Truthfully Harry knew who the boy was and recalled their numerous interactions over the years, it was just too fun to pass up the chance to tease the teen. Cedric simply was too gullible and naive at times.

"Wait so you're both seekers?" Krum asked in surprise at finding two fellow quidditch players, seekers no less.

"Yes we are, though Harry is probably the only one out of the two of us that could likely go pro. He's the youngest seeker in a century! Chosen for his house team during his first year at Hogwarts and holding the current record of catching the snitch at 15 minutes." Cedric praised getting a low whistle at that from Krum

"No, I would never dream of going pro and being chosen for my house team was just a coincidence. If anything you would be more geared towards joining the big leagues. I'm simply lucky and good in the air, you however have dedication towards the game and are a good team player. I'm simply too independent on the field to properly coordinate well with my team, hence my position as a seeker. Good flyer yes, but horrible team player." Harry responded sincerely

"Well I would love to run some drills with both of you later on. It always does some good to play with fresh blood as they tend to usually have something new to offer to the game. After that I can tell you up front who would make it in the big leagues and who wouldn't." Krum offered earning an eager look from Cedric and a sad look from Harry

"Well about that, I don't think my quidditch career is going to be extending past this year" Harry said with a sad smile causing Cedric to look at him in shock.

"What!? But you can't quit! You're unbeatable on a broom, even my former team captain said that you were born to play quidditch! I've seen you pull off stunts that would leave some professional recruiters and major players slack-jawed!" Cedric shouted, utterly horrified that one of the few people he actually respected in quidditch at Hogwarts was giving it up.

"Well the thing is that I'm not sure if I'm going to have a spot on the team after tonight and also the game has sort of run its course for me, besides while a fun past time I have other priorities now." He said warmly as he looked off to his side with a smile and tenderly grabbed Daphne's hand, causing her to smile back.

"Oh" he said a bit put out by that before noticing Harry holding Daphne's hand "ohhhhh" he repeated with a knowing smirk.

"Gotcha, so who's the babe, the gothic Lolita, and…" at that point his brain short-circuited as he was struck by the full force of Fleur's allure causing him to turn into a bumbling mess as he mumbled incoherently, his tongue numb. Krum looked to be faring better than Cedric as he had some fair training in Occlumency and managed to pull up his shields before he was hit full force by the brunt of Fleur's allure, but even he seemed to be struggling to keep himself fully in touch with reality.

"Mama?" Cedric asked in childish wonder as he looked at Fleur and the girls, getting him strange looks from the party of four.

"God, I hope not" Astoria said in slight disgust at the notion

"Dear your allure is still released and in a small room like this its effects are amplified, could you please reign it in a bit?" Harry asked politely only to get a surprised look from the girl

"It's only my natural passive allure, I'm not even fully exuding it at the moment," she said with a contemplative frown, "I guess I forgot how powerful my awakened allure was since you are immune to it, give me a moment." she said as she closed her eyes, drew her allure back into herself, slowly causing the airless feeling to recede slightly. Allowing for Krum to remember how to breathe again, while Cedric came back to.

Opening her eyes once more she revealed them to be shimmering ethereally as they barely restrained her veela nature, they burning with the intensity of passion fire as they set themselves on Harry.

"Is that better?" she asked curiously, her tone haunting

"Much better, as much as I love your allure those of weaker constitutions simply can't take it." He replied honestly, he loved how her presence wrapped around him when her allure was active, but most human males simply could not handle it without the aid of extremely powerful occlumency shields. Dumbledore and Snape were some of the best occlumens on the planet and the population of people in the Great Hall diluted her allure's effects. In a closed environment like this however, anyone nearby would be hit with the full brunt of her allure.

"Marry me," Cedric suddenly proposed as he got on one knee before her and used his wand to procure a bouquet of beautiful flowers, which he promptly offered to Fleur in a seemingly heartfelt gesture. He still "enchanted" by Fleur in another sense of the word.

"I think not" Fleur said nearly aghast at the idea, she looking almost offended at the proposition.

Instantly the flowers in Cedric's hands wilted slightly, "B-but why not? Can you not find it in your heart to give us a chance?" he said sadly, earning a fake thoughtful expression from her at that.

She looked him over for a second; he was a tall and fairly attractive young man with chiseled features, honey brown hair, and a fair complexion. He had sad grey eyes that hinted of a gentle soul. Eyes of a person that would never betray someone they loved or cared about, whose compassion and merits far outweighed any possible faults that he may possess. He was tall, handsome, likely from a wealthy family, and if her instincts were correct faithful. He was perfect…

"No" she responded without hesitation, her heart not wavering for an instant.

Fleur having decided to nip such thoughts at the bud before the young man truly ever became infatuated with her. Uncaring to his dejected expression she pressed on, being used to breaking the hearts of many as this was not even the first time she had been proposed to by a total stranger.

"Whilst I'm flattered at your proposition, your heart is not your own at the moment, and as such your words lack firmness – resolve. Being enchanted is different from being in love. I have had the good grace of experiencing love, of partaking of it, and I must assure you that it's not something that can simply blossom forth from but a glance. You can be captivated, you can be ensnared, and most certainly be bewitched by another – but that will forever remain a far-cry from true love." She voiced with a voice sweeter than honey and as smooth as velvet as she spoke of her element, of her passion…

"Love, true love, is gentle and patient. A connection can be established with but a look, a romance with but a simple heartfelt action, but love…love takes time. You need to give it time and provide it ample opportunity to properly mature and settle."

"Like champagne, le goût anglais and all that" Astoria interceded helpfully with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yes, like-" suddenly Fleur's eyes widened as she caught herself, they narrowing dangerously and her fists clenching in anger as she turned to regard Astoria, who was barely restraining her giggles. Daphne currently berating her for interrupting Fleur's "sermon" on love as she repeatedly thumped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I could not resist" she said amidst her giggles whilst holding a finger cutely up to her lips. The action only helping to infuriate Fleur even further.

"You know what needs to mature!? You do! If you did then maybe one day you might actually develop an actual personality!" Fleur shouted angrily at the girl

"What!? What do you mean by that huh!? I'm more mature than you and Daph put together!" Astoria replied heatedly as she instantly became confrontational on the issue. I mean the nerve of Fleur, saying that she didn't have a personality! It was a joke, she didn't have to take it so damn personally!

"You know exactly what I meant, you…you…two-dimensional character!" Fleur exclaimed as she pointed accusingly at the younger girl, she completely disregarding her audience at this.

"She just had to go there didn't she?" Daphne commented as she scrunched up her eyes tiredly. They had all just woken up not even thirty minutes ago, how could they be fighting already? Whatever, she was too tired to care at this point. Harry could deal with this.

"Oh, look who's talking! You think you're all that because you've got boobs, huh!? Well here's a news flash – your lead is only temporary. I'll grow along with my cup-size - unlike you. Why, by the time you were my age your breasts were so large you could milk them!" Astoria spat in retaliation

"You don't see Harry complaining about their size, plus that has no bearing to our conversation besides your own insecurities on the matter. You're going to have to try harder than that to rile me up you little runt." Fleur countered with a victorious smirk at Astoria's furious expression, she would have to try to attack something that she didn't have absolute confidence in. It just went to show how immature Astoria could be, after all outward appearance was only one of the many facets of maturity.

"I'm not insecure about my body, Harry says I look beautiful – like a princess!" she retorted as she slammed her foot down in indignation.

"Yeah, a spoiled one," Daphne uttered under her breath causing her sister to glare at her

"Whose side are you on!?" Astoria demanded heatedly only to receive a harsh glare from her in return

"The side of the person who shut's up first" she snapped back, not wanting to get herself dragged into the argument. It wasn't even that much of an argument, the two of them were just venting from the earlier incident as was evident by neither having come to blows – yet.

"I guess you do have a role to play after all, the spoiled princess" Fleur teased with a victorious smirk, causing Astoria to feel as if she was being cornered by the other two females.

"If I had my wand I would make you eat those words little crow, anyways isn't it the pot calling the kettle black to say that I don't have a personality when asides from your _ass_ -ets you have none of your own." Astoria countered with a smirk, the comment truly ruffling Fleur's feather's.

At this point Cedric, completely forgotten by now, had a scared expression on his face and was looking on fearfully as the two girls dueled each other with their silver tongues and witty remarks. He using the larger Krum as a barrier of sorts between the irate females and him. Krum himself looking quite uncomfortable about the entire incident.

First of all what were all these people doing here in the first place, wasn't this the champion's ante-chamber, as in only the champions should go in. At most there should be one more amongst those here that could participate, and that would be the tall blonde haired veela currently arguing with the black haired witch. However at this point he felt that it would be detrimental to his health to point out that none of them should be here as that would give them someone to redirect their ire at.

"Scary aren't they?" Harry asked with a knowing smile as he observed the two teen's reactions to something that was actually quite common in his world of multiple lovers.

Fights

Sure the girls were best friends and loved each other like sisters, but little spats like these were nothing out of the ordinary. Conflict was bound to arise from conflicting interests and perspectives being introduced into a relationship, and he like Daphne knew that this particular conflict had been something that they needed to vent. Astoria and Fleur were the best of friends and when together inseparable, so fights like these usually ended in hugs, or tears/hugs/and apologies.

So it was that issues like these were better if he simply allowed them to work themselves out, it was all a matter of time after all…

 **-x-**

The argument between the girls continued for a few more minutes as the headmasters outside delegated on what they were going to do with the addition of a new champion to the tournament. Harry meanwhile preoccupied himself with acquiring some information on the matter at hand. Apparently Krum and Cedric were the Durmstrang and Hogwarts champions respectively, that was… interesting. He could use that.

Two Hogwarts champions? At the very least he could use that to divert some of the media attention that was bound to fall on their relationship. The media loved to hate him, all he had to do was take advantage of that. Hatred after all was an incredibly easy thing to manipulate.

It wasn't long before the argument died down and the two girls made amends, this being just in time too as a bevy of people barged through the door.

Instantly Harry was barraged by questions from numerous people concerning his participation. Fleur herself also being taken off to the side by Madame Maxime and asked questions concerning her own participation. Astoria backing up Fleur, while Daphne backed him up as a witness to his claims.

He had nothing to worry about however as all it would take to prove his innocence on the matter would be a few memories being placed in a pensive, his wizard's oath – and he would be in the clear. However he didn't need to do that now, he would wait and allow speculation and suspicion to simmer. After all he _wanted_ to be labeled as the villain, the cheater, the liar – anything as long as it detracted attention from his relationship with the girls. He would then force the papers to later retract their statements on him when it was appropriate and the news of their relationship had blown over.

There was still a pattern to everything, a logical process that could be followed to solve any problem. He just need to find out the right one...

 **-X-**

After numerous questions back and forth with Dumbledore he was finally given the benefit of the doubt about having put his name in the goblet. Snape had apparently taken his leave from the hall earlier as he had stated that he was not feeling well and retreated to his chambers for the day. However, Harry made good on the promise of telling McGonagall that he would be having detention for the next three weeks with Snape. Three weeks which he would take full advantage of as he worked Snape over to his side. The man, despite the how much he loathed to admit it, would be invaluable on the long-run. Especially if he wanted to keep the Greengrass sisters safe.

He also spoke to McGonagall about his worries concerning how the girls would be treated in their own house as well as how he himself might now be perceived by the other Gryffindor's. McGonagall had maintained that her lions would be understanding on the matter, but upon his insistence he finally convinced her to attempt to provide them temporary lodging elsewhere pending approval from Dumbledore.

Now while she didn't exactly approve of him partaking of such a relationship at his age, she agreed that the matter was a private one and had decided not to pry. She did however suggest that he come by later on in the week and meet with her, after all it was her duty as head of house to help him transition to his role as Tri-Wizard champion. Well that and provide him the course material he needed to study in order to pass his OWLS. She also made note that he could depend on her if he needed advice or simply someone to talk to concerning the situation that had been so abruptly thrust upon him. He was one of her lions after all…

Dumbledore however had quickly shot down the notion of getting him and the girl's private accommodations as he believed it would ultimately only serve to alienate him even further from the student body. He explaining that such a thing would likely be observed as special treatment and might even make the students more resentful towards him in the long run.

While Harry supposed he could see the logic in that to a certain extent, what the old man failed to realize was that he did not care what the student body thought of him. No, he simply desired the option that ensured a decreased probability of confrontation and presented the least amount of risk towards his female companions. However, the old fool refused to budge on the matter, he maintaining his stance on the issue even when presented evidence to the contrary.

Now Harry would never allow his girls to be thrust into that den of vipers, those damn snakes were vicious even on the best of days. Not to say that McGonagall's lions were much better, what with their pack mentality and strong prejudice against anything Slytherin. A lot of people in his own house were bound to be angry at him for his participation in the tournament, no matter how unwilling it was. If not because of that then definitely because of his relationship with two girls from a rival house and his deception over the last three years. He would have to find some way around this, maybe he could convince Madame Maxine to allow the three of them to bunk with Fleur in that magically expanded tent of hers for the next few months. That or they could retreat to the Room of Requirement if they could properly mask their comings and goings inside the castle.

He had gotten Dumbledore to agree that he and the girls should wait until the other students had filed out of the hall in order to avoid the roasting that was sure to happen if they were to be presented to the entire student populace now that the events from earlier have had time to sink in. This being mostly due in part from receiving support on the matter from both Prof. McGonagall and Amos Diggory who interceded on his behalf.

Dumbledore had then gone over the rules of the tournament one final time, most likely for his benefit, before he allowed the champions to converse amongst one another. Upon the entry of the headmasters Karkaroff had quickly pulled Krum aside and spoken to him urgently in a hushed tone before taking his leave. Madame Maxime left just as quickly as she had already spoken to Fleur and wanted to start making headway into finding out who could have possibly placed Fleur's name into the goblet. McGonagall soon took her leave as well after casting a sad look Harry's way, he only smiling back softly at her concern as he waved her off.

That left a quiet, contemplative, Krum who had not said a word since his headmaster had left the room. A nervous Cedric Diggory and his equally nervous but supportive father Amos Diggory – and finally him and the girls. He observing diligently as Cedric's father attempted to comfort and encourage the young man.

"…Ced dare to dream, just imagine it! That'll be something to tell your grandchildren wouldn't it!? You beat _Harry Potter_!" the man exclaimed enthusiastically, more so likely than he actually felt.

"You can win this Ced, but you have to do it not for the school, not even for me. No, you have to do this for you. Do you understand my boy? This is one of those moments that I talked to you about, a moment that defines a person. One cannot simply run away from fate." Amos said wisely

Something about that statement however rubbed Harry the wrong way, the way the man said it was as if something that was fated to be was inevitable, unavoidable per se. Harry was not one to put such stock in fate, for if it was fate that truly dictated their lives then he would have to question everything he had ever experienced as an individual.

Was it fate that his parents were murdered? That he spent the eve of his life with the Dursley's? That he fell in love not once, but thrice? The trials he had undergone year after year could not possibly be attributed to mere fate – there were too many variables to consider. Too many individuals that had attempted to change what should have been, to what could be. No, the only thing that Harry believed that they were all fated to do one day – _**was die**_ _._

As he observed Amos squeeze his son's shoulder reassuringly and offer his son a sad smile, he made up his mind. If others could attempt to tamper with fate, then so too would he.

As Amos made to leave the room he quickly stood up from his seat next to the girls, prompting them to look at him and break off their quiet conversation as they watched him walk determinedly to address the older man.

"Mr. Diggory?" he called out, catching the man's attention just as he made to leave

"Yes, what is it?" Amos asked curiously as he turned around only for his eyes to widen as they settled themselves on Harry, "Oh, Mr. Potter! I apologize if I was a little too loud, it's just the acoustics in this small room can be deafening!" he explained himself before clearing his throat, "Anyways is there something you need my boy, didn't understand something from Dumbledore's earlier explanation perhaps?" the man inquired, not knowing what other reason Harry could possibly have to talk to him of all people.

"No, I understand fine. I just wanted to say that I appreciate the stance you took concerning me and the young ladies behind me. Why if you hadn't stepped in, I fear that Dumbledore could have very well sent us out in the hall into that mess." Harry said thankfully as he smiled at the older gent

"Nonsense, it was the logical course of action to take after such an incident!" Amos replied as he waved off the boy's thanks, suddenly he looked around for a second before he leaned in close to Harry, "You know I believe you Harry, I know you didn't put your name in the Goblet." He whispered lowly causing Harry's eyes to widen

"Dark forces are at work this year at Hogwarts Mr. Potter, dark forces indeed. I've heard rumors you see, despicable rumors. A lot of powerful people have their hands in this vile tournament. I tried to fight this tournament in the wizengamot, but too many people wanted it to happen." He said with a frown before he regarded Harry once more with utmost urgency, "This tournament is nothing more than blood sport Harry, people _die_ in this tournament."

"There is a reason this tournament is being held again, think about it, blood sports as well as the tournament have been banned by the wizengamot for over 200 years! Only for them to come back now of all times under that same silly old pretense of a friendly competition? No, no, no, no, no – its back for one reason and one reason only. This year, one of the competitors is supposed to die."

"Amos!" someone bellowed just as they barged into the antechamber causing the two of them to jump in surprise. The person's hollow wooden leg thumping at a steady rhythm as they approached the two.

"Bagman needs your help in finalizing the registry alteration for the tournament." The now revealed Alastor Moody called out before his magical eye swiveled and settled itself on Harry, seemingly noticing him for the first time.

"Potter you should know that due to the unexpected development of having you as a fourth participant," he said earning a scowl from Harry at that "and your involvement with the little lady there." he said as he nudged his head towards Fleur who growled at the disrespect as well as what he was referring to, "We have thought it prudent to make some alterations to the tournament rules in order to make it a bit more…fair for the other participants." He said as he fished for the right word to explain the alteration.

Both of them were a bit apprehensive of what these rule alterations might be, being fearful of anything that might force them to distance themselves from each other or might ultimately hinder their relationship.

Seeing their concerned expression Moody decided to placate the two youths "No need to get your robes in a knot, we ain't gonna be splitting you apart." he said, immediately causing the two take on relieved expressions at that

"In fact Albus and the Madame are trying to spin off your relationship as some sort of alliance between the institutions, an affirmation of the good will between the schools or some other such tripe. We all know that it won't go over well with the press, but it would be sufficient enough for an alteration to the rules at least." Moody explained before turning once more to regard the still stagnant Amos, "Come now Amos, we have a lot of work to do if we intend to fix this before the window of opportunity closes at midnight."

Amos cast a nervous glance towards his son at that, "Don't worry Mr. Diggory, I'll keep an eye on Cedric for you. You just do what you can, okay?" Harry whispered comfortingly, earning a grateful look from the older Diggory before he nodded affirmatively and took on a formal demeanor.

"Well I need to go, my services are required elsewhere, but Mr. Potter I'm glad to know that my son has such a good friend. That boy needs all the help he can get." Amos said jokingly before turning to his son with a smile on his face and giving him two supportive thumbs up causing Cedric to break out into nervous laughter at the action.

Sending a grateful nod Harry's way he took his leave, leaving an extremely thoughtful Harry in his wake at the information he had been given.

"He's right you know," a rough voice sounded out causing Harry to turn back and see Moody still leaning against the doorframe, "Don't trust anyone. If I've learned anything from my years of experience as an auror, it's that when bad things happen, someone usually wants them to happen. Be on guard Mr. Potter, things happen for a reason, and not always usually for the right ones." He warned before he hobbled out of the room, his wooden leg thumping ominously as he left.

"So what were you and pop's talking about?" Cedric asked curiously just as he sat down, this prompting Harry to look up and notice that the girls also looked quite curious as to the matter.

"Not much, he just wanted me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid and asked me to look after you." Harry answered with a small smirk causing the teen to take on a near offended expression at that as he tried (and failed) to convince him that he would be fine by himself.

"I'm just messing with you Ced," Harry cut in with a smile as he borrowed the nickname he heard Cedric's father use earlier, "Your father simply gave me some insight into the competition and told me that we should watch each other's back so that no one dies in this stupid tournament. That goes for all of us!" he shouted out to the quiet Krum who after a curious glance looked away in apparent disinterest, the action earning a sigh from Harry. Whatever Karkaroff had said to the teen had caused him to withdraw from them, it likely having been something along the lines of not interacting with the other champions for the remainder of the tournament.

Well that was fine he supposed, he wasn't one to get into other people's business and as long as Krum did the same and didn't pose a threat to him or the girls he could do whatever he wanted. Within reasonable margins of course.

To each his own and all that, he barely knew the guy well enough to care and he couldn't say he didn't try at the very least. He had bigger things to deal with at the moment to give it too much thought anyways. Like how to get out of the castle tonight and access the Greengrass estate without being caught.

So Harry amused himself with trying to come up with a plan as he idly listened to the nervous ramblings of his new friend.

 **-x-**

Krum had left after getting the go ahead from Dumbledore and Diggory himself had left shortly after, he offering a cheerful farewell to the four as he did so.

His conduct had confused Fleur however, as it seemed as if he had already gotten over her and bore her no ill will either. Something that was actually strange for most men that expressed an interest in her. Usually most men that attempted to get close to Fleur either continued to be infatuated with her or were resentful of her for turning them down, however she had never had a case where a man simply gave up after a single no from her. It was, odd to say the least.

Questioning him on the matter she got a simple reply, one which almost caused her to laugh at his sincerity.

 _A few minutes ago…_

"Of course I'm not going to ask you out anymore, you already turned me down. Plus, I didn't know you were Harry's girl, if I would have known I wouldn't have even asked. Simple as that." Cedric replied honestly

"S-simple as that?" Fleur repeated incredulously at the reply

"Yep, simple as that. Harry's a good bloke and I bet he doesn't appreciate people hitting on his girls. I know I wouldn't." Casting a quick glance at Harry he continued in a slightly more subdued tone, "Hey, tell Harry I didn't mean anything by it all right? I really didn't know, it was really cool of him not to freak out earlier when I hit on you. That was really rotten of me to do that in front of him to his girlfriend-"

"Wife actually" Fleur interrupted with a small amused smile, her statement evoking a flinch from him at learning how badly he screwed up. He being quite surprised at hearing how far their relationship had already transitioned to at such a young age. I mean Harry was like what, 14? 15?

"I am so sorry!" he cried as he fell to his knees in shame

"Its fine Ced, can I call you Ced?" she asked earning a meager nod from him in response, "If Harry were to get on the case of everyone that tried to hit on me or looked at me with less than honest intentions he would never see the end of it. However, I think the reason that he didn't hex you lies more on the fact that he knows that you didn't mean anything by it – that it was just the allure talking rather than any actual perverse intentions." She said earning a blush from him at that

"That, and he just heard everything we said" she added with a mischievous smile as she pointed off to the side, he following her line of sight to reveal an amused looking Harry, a smirking Daphne, and a giggling Astoria.

"I do hope that you're not proposing to my wife again Cedric?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, the question causing Cedric to blush as he noticed his current position.

"I'm so sorry Harry, please don't hex me!" Cedric shouted as he scrambled up and ran out of the door of the champion's ante-chamber.

"Hey wait, I was just kidding!" Harry called out as he reached out towards him only to hear the door click shut after him, "Aaand he's gone," he said in exasperation as he sat back down with a sigh between the Greengrass sisters.

"How rude of him to run off like that" Daphne remarked, a frown marring her delicate complexion

"Harry scared him off" Astoria commented as she looked at Harry pointedly

"That!" he exclaimed as he lifted a single finger up into the air before pointing it at Astoria, "Was not my intention!"

Astoria merely looked at him dryly for a second before leaning forward and biting down on his finger.

"Ah! You little monster how could you!? I thought we had something special you and I!?" he shouted dramatically as he snatched his finger away from her.

"It's rude to point" she replied back passively whilst licking his blood off her lips.

"Well it's even ruder to bite – and for the last time stop drinking my blood, it's weird and unnatural! You're no vampire to be so fascinated with it in the first place!" he snapped back as he teared up a little while looking at the bite.

"Aww, come here you big baby, I'll kiss it and make it all better." she said as she leaned against him and kissed his finger tenderly before giving the bite a loving lick. The taste of his blood sending pleasant shivers down her spine as she did so.

"You're so weird, you know that?" her sister commented off to the side, while Fleur looked on with a mildly amused expression at how uncomfortable Harry looked at the moment.

"Only for Harry" she said teasingly just as she started suckling on his finger

"You probably bit him just so you could suck on his finger in the first place!" Daphne accused with a blush at what her sister was doing.

At this point Astoria was leaning forwards on all fours as she trailed her tongue every which way over his finger in the most seductive way she could muster. Since Fleur and Daphne were so well endowed she often needed to look for any advantage she could get over them. Her petite body had its limitations, something that she was painfully aware of, however she was a lot more daring than the other two and that gave her quite an edge.

"Maybe~❤" she breathlessly replied just as she released his finger from between her lips, a visible flush on her face as she looked at Harry with lidded eyes. Harry himself looking at his saliva covered finger with a raised eyebrow and a blush – he really should get used to Astoria's eccentricness, but he just couldn't. She was too out of the box sometimes even for him, but hey if this was not a way to keep a relationship interesting then he wasn't sure what was.

"Nymph" Daphne teased with a smirk as she saw Astoria's lustful look

The girl merely replying by sticking out her tongue at her cutely, before turning to Harry.

"So, how did you enjoy my _service_ Harry?" she asked with a self-satisfied smirk as she saw him looking at her and then his finger thoughtfully.

"Ah!" she voiced out in disbelief as he wiped off his finger on top of her head, her expression one of utter incredulity.

"There all clean!" Harry said with a happy look as he looked over his now drool free finger, not paying any heed to the two chuckling girls in the background nor the currently blushing dark haired beauty in front of him. Astoria looking like she was about to explode from utter embarrassment and indignation.

"Harry?" Astoria said dangerously

"Yes?" he asked with a smile, not noticing Astoria's bubbling temper as he turned towards her. He did however notice her flushed expression and the tears of indignation currently brimming at the corner of her eyes – it was then that he knew he had screwed up.

"Harry, you idiot!" she cried out, said cry being followed by the resounding sound of a slap

 **-x-**

"Are they all gone?" Fleur asked curiously, she looking at Astoria who was currently leaning forwards as she peeked through a crack from the door of the ante-chamber.

"I think so," Astoria replied unsurely, "I can only see two rows of tables from here – should I pop out and check?" she asked curiously as she turned back to the party of three behind her. Her eyes inevitably falling on Harry who was currently being explained to by her sister what he did wrong.

It didn't seem to be going well.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. The whole thing, from the bite, to her sucking on my finger, it was all sexual innuendo in order to set the mood? Moreover the reason I got slapped was because I ruined the sexual tension by not playing along properly?" Harry asked Daphne in disbelief, the quickly fading imprint of a small hand still on his cheek.

I mean sure he had thought Astoria looked sexy doing that and he appreciated her effort and all, but was this seriously the time!? Wasn't she worried about their current situation at all!?

"Yes" a defeated Daphne replied as she realized how irrational it all sounded when he said it out loud

"So what was I supposed to do? Just grab her," he said as he grabbed Daphne by the waist causing her to go wide eyed, before she squeaked in surprise as he lifted her up.

"Bend her over the table," he said with a quickly growing grin as he did just that to the now blushing Daphne.

"And just ravish her!?" he shouted with a smirk, whilst thrusting his hips forwards once behind her for emphasis. Daphne covering her face in embarrassment at the fact he was actually doing this in front of her friends.

"Well, she doesn't seem all too opposed to the idea" Fleur commented with a smirk whilst casting a knowing look towards a blushing Astoria. This only causing Harry's grin to widen – before Daphne's foot suddenly lashed out and stuck him in the shin.

"Agh, another injury! What is up with you girls today!?" he said as he sat back down and tenderly massaged his wound, "No wait, let me guess – are you going to lick it all better too?" he teased as he held out his leg for her causing her blush to deepen at the insinuation – before she merely squeezed his already injured leg causing him to hiss in pain. She could have sworn he just cursed in parseltongue too.

"No, this is punishment for acting so indecent towards me. I am a civilized lady that does not openly entertain such lecherous thoughts." She said with a huff as she looked haughtily off to the side

"Heh, that's not what you said last night." Astoria quipped causing Daphne's prudish demeanor to crack as she tried to brush over the details concerning their love making.

"Enough about Daphne's dirty talk," Harry fiercely declared as he stood up, his statement further deepening her blush at that, "I think it's about time we head over to our dorms before those idiots start messing with our trunks." Harry commented as he stood up and started making his way to Astoria who was still by the door, noticeably placing most of his weight on his uninjured leg.

"So should Daph and I make sure the coast is clear for you two before heading out?" Astoria asked as Harry made his way over to her.

"Nevermind that, there's bound to be almost no one left at this point and if we wait much longer lunch will start and we'll be stuck here forever" Harry replied as he gently pressed past her and opened the door to the hall before sticking his head out for a second, "All clear, let's go" he said over his shoulder as he stepped out into the Grand Hall with the girls trailing cautiously after him.

Asides from three girls and two guys sitting on the Hufflepuff table talking amiably to one another over some topic of interest, and two upper years on the Ravenclaw table looking over a book, the hall was completely empty. Something that they were infinitely grateful for.

At their exit though the Hufflepuff student's stopped talking and sent a heated glare his way, likely still angry like most of the Hufflepuff's at him stealing the prestige that should have solely belonged to their house. Not that he cared what they thought about him.

The Ravenclaw's on the other hand looked like they couldn't care less as they continued their quiet conversation over the book. It seemed that Ravenclaw was the way to go this year if he or the girl's needed any study groups for their courses.

The quiet as he walked down the hall was a bit disconcerting, but better than insults and jeers to be sure.

"Ah," Astoria gasped, she covering her mouth in surprise just as a spitball hit Harry's face – it having come from the Hufflepuff table.

Daphne turning towards the table with a glare spotted one of the boy's looking triumphantly towards them with a smirk while the girls giggled, one of the Weasley's patented Sniper Spitter's held in between his fingers.

Fleur was currently looking at the table with absolute murder in her eyes at the clear disrespect towards her mate, but had her fury instantly quelled by a mere look from Harry.

The two Ravenclaw upper years had gone silent as they looked on at the developing incident curiously.

Harry and his group had stopped walking at this point and the Hufflepuff group was starting to feel a little apprehensive at the sudden change in atmosphere. For some reason they felt like they had crossed some line, that maybe they had gone too far.

Astoria promptly offered Harry a handkerchief which he gratefully accepted with small smile before wiping off the spittle from his cheek and vanishing it with a wordless banishing charm as he flicked it in place.

Harry then turned to the Hufflepuff table, his face a mask of apparent disinterest, as if he were regarding mere vermin rather than his fellow students. They were likely second years, house loyalty having been sufficiently ingrained upon them where disrespect to their house they would regard as to themselves, yet lacking the sufficient skills to back up all their talk and bravado. It was likely for this reason they had employed such a crude method to get back at him, he would go easy on them… this time.

"You get one warning and one warning only," he said in a tone that no one had ever heard any Gryffindor employ, it sounding more cold and venomous than any would be Slytherin, "Consider this your warning – the next time you dare cross me, you will find yourselves waking up with both your legs broken and your ability to speak robbed from you. Second time you will wake up missing all the bones in your body unessential to keeping you alive. Third time…well let's just say you won't be waking up at all." He threatened, his voice dark and foreboding as he gazed unblinkingly at them. His threat having no preamble, or being veiled in any way. It was direct, to the point, and said in such a way that it came off as just as what he had intended it – a warning.

The line had been drawn, and if they dared crossed it there would be hell to pay.

"Now I have more important business to attend to and I am not in the habit of entertaining fools. So I bid you all goodbye and a not so pleasant day." He said as he turned away from the by now clearly rattled second years and started walking towards the doors of the Grand Hall, not noticing the curious gaze of the two Ravenclaw's following him as he left with the girls not far behind. Harry not looking back even once as he walked away.

Astoria was nowhere near as reserved as she stuck out her tongue at them, while Fleur herself could not help glaring daggers at them for their impudence.

"You were really cool back there," Daphne whispered to him with a small smirk as she regarded him with a proud look. A small smile inevitably tugging at his lips at her comment as they left the Great Hall.

 **-x-**

"What are you doing?" Fleur asked curiously as she observed Harry trailing his hands over the walls outside the Great Hall just after they left, the other girls looking to be as lost as she was as to what he was doing.

"Just tying up loose ends is all," he said as he continued to grope along the walls before he stopped at a certain point in the brickwork, "Do you think this is directly across from the Hufflepuff table?" he asked as he turned towards Fleur, earning a raised eyebrow from her at that.

"I suppose…" she answered unsurely, not sure where he was going with this.

"Good enough for me," he said with a shrug before holding his hand out to his side **"Accio; Wand"** he said before his personal wand soon found itself in his hand.

Pointing his wand out towards the brick wall he started trailing it over the brickwork while muttering a low incantation under his breath, an ominous bluish glow trailing over the tip of the wand as he moved it in intricate patterns all flowing into some sort of invisible diagram.

" **Immemorabilis retinentia"** he powerfully intoned just as the magical diagram he had just traced during his incantation flashed a searing silver before disappearing. He releasing a sigh of relief at it being successful as he twirled his wand between his fingers and turned to the girls with a happy smile, "There all done"

"And what pray tell did you just do exactly?" Daphne asked with her arms crossed as she looked at him with a raised brow. It was fortunate for him that the hall was fairly empty at the moment as students were too busy currently getting themselves ready for their free day, otherwise things wouldn't have gone nowhere near as smoothly for him as they did.

"You know just making sure that my little threat went unnoticed. I simply made it so that those Hufflepuff's would be incapable of telling anyone about my threat and that if someone went through their memories the entire part of me threatening them would be absent. After all wouldn't want those little pigs squealing now would we?" he said with a pleasantly dark smile at the three

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Daphne said with a love struck expression at how deliciously cunning and absolutely meticulous her boyfriend could be.

"Maybe, it doesn't hurt to say it again though," he teased, only to be mildly surprised at her suddenly grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a searing kiss – one that after getting over his surprise he eagerly returned.

Breaking apart it revealed both to have flushed expressions as they gazed into each others eyes before she broke away from him and looked embarrassedly off to the side. Being that bold and direct was definitely not her thing, but if her sister could do it then so could she.

"I-if you manage to do the same with everyone's memories of what happened this morning it'll be more than just a kiss next time alright?" she offered as she looked off shyly to the side at what she was proposing. Yep, definitely not her thing.

"Your wish is my command my lady," he replied gallantly with a short bow as covering up the memories of their little expose this morning shot right to the top of his to do list. His reply serving to only fluster Daphne even further.

Looking off to the side Harry noticed Astoria looking at him with a perverse grin while giving him two thumbs up causing him to shake his head amusedly at her antics.

"But seriously Harry, you've really gotten better at tracing haven't you? Why you didn't even scorch the wall with that diagram." Fleur marveled as she trailed her fingers over the cold stone underhand, it wasn't even hot, even her tracing tended to make most surfaces scorch when she performed them. Sure they were more powerful, but they were also a lot more noticeable and unmanageable. "If you keep this up you will be able to activate pre-made diagrams with ease when you transition to the next step of your training." She said with a proud smile as she turned towards a now beaming Harry

"Well what can I say, I had a really good teacher" he replied back earnestly while casting a grateful look her way

Smiling at how highly he thought of her she settled him with a sly look, "Flattery will get you _everywhere_ Harry," she breathed as she leaned in right by his ear.

Laughing at her attempt to fluster him he settled her with a sly look of his own, "Who's to say that's not my intention?" he countered before quickly leaning in and giving her neck a quick lick causing her to squeak in surprise.

"You're all just too cute you know that?" he said as he regarded the three with a smile, the statement earning a pout from Fleur, a small smile from Daphne, and a beaming grin from Astoria.

Things were much more palatable when they had each other to lean on for support, if it weren't for them he knew he would be an absolute mess at this point as stress and anxiety over the current situation ate away at him. He knew it was much the same for them.

"Let's go, we've got a den of lions to visit" he said, all playfulness gone from his tone as he got back to the matter at hand. His statement earning confirmatory nods from the three as they prepared for the confrontation that was sure to follow.

* * *

 **-x-**

 _Gryffindor Dorms_

Harry had spoken to Dobby and the little house elf had agreed to fetch the Greengrass sister's personal effects. He being given express permission to use any means necessary to do so as their trunks were technically private property and as such they retained certain rights concerning them. One such right being the ability to take the necessary action, or inaction, concerning the protection of private property under the willful extent of the law.

Dobby had gone to Harry's own quarters beforehand only to find his trunk and other belongings missing, something that he little house elf had started beating himself over – literally. Stopping him from doing so he had assured the elf that it most definitely wasn't his fault and that he would attend to the matter personally. However, this only seemed to rile up the elf even further as he started singing praises of young master Potter's kindness and how he did not deserve such a great master as him.

Daphne looking throughout like she wanted to drop kick the little elf as he went on and on about him. Daphne for reasons the three of them could not understand absolutely loathed house elves, saying that it had to do with the fact that to her they were simply spineless goblins with big eyes. That and she didn't like the way they were borderline fanatical at times.

Astoria however painted a much more interesting picture, detailing on how the house elf that had been assigned to Daphne was incredibly clumsy – usually ruining her food and staining her clothes rather than cleaning them. It like Dobby would beat itself up every time about its many mistakes and spout apologies, eventually however after years of putting up with it she got fed up and sent him to work at Saint Mungo's, where he could be their problem rather than hers.

However, she was a lot more tolerable of Dobby as the little elf was a jewel in her eyes amongst house elves, especially with how efficient he was. Lucius was a fool for letting the little elf go. The fact that Dobby was actually helping them by fetching their luggage only caused her to hold him in even higher regard. She could almost hug the little pint for that. It would have been disastrous for either her or her sister to step foot in their house after today, so the little elf's assistance was much appreciated on their part.

It was just him at the moment as Fleur had decided to go on ahead to Beauxbatons' carriages to make arrangements with the headmistress for them to bunk together. She having done so mostly to allow him to interact with his friends without any outside interference on their part. Daphne and Astoria having tagged along with her as well as he was reluctant to leave them alone at this point.

At the moment he was heading towards the Gryffindor dorms to secure his belongings, needless to say he wasn't looking forwards to the confrontation that was sure to follow.

However, upon reaching the dorm he was greeted by the curious sight of Ron and Hermione waiting outside the portrait of the fat lady with his luggage already prepped.

Harry lifted his hand at them in greeting, not feeling confident in doing more at this point in time as he didn't know how they had taken the sudden reveal. Hermione lifted her hand with a sad look as she greeted him back. Ron merely looked at him with an undecipherable expression as he leaned against the wall lazily.

A tense silence settled between the two groups.

He could see that Hermione seemed quite uncomfortable at the moment given her body language and how she wouldn't met his eyes. However, he could tell that it wasn't the situation itself that was making her uncomfortable, but him. To her who liked to have everything so orderly and know everything about anything, finding out that her best friend, someone she thought she knew everything about, was completely unknown must be quite daunting to her. He would have imagined that her trust in him would already be tested merely from the incident with the Goblet, but the fact that there was apparently this side to him that she knew nothing about must have utterly broken whatever remained.

He could only hope he could pick up the pieces of whatever was left…

Looking her over a bit closer he noticed that her eyes were a bit red – had she been crying?

"We figured you would be coming by to pick up your things so we packed them up for you," she said with a strained voice as she gestured toward his stuff. Casting a glance over it he noticed it was all there; his trunk, his robes, even Hedwig who was currently looking at him with a mournful expression as she sensed his distress. She giving him a sorrowful trill before going silent as she continued to look at the exchange mournfully.

Hermione could not withhold her smile at the owls care for her master, "She was a dear you know, most well behaved owl I've ever known" she said softly as she looked at her in approval

"That she is," he said softly as he smiled and kneeled in front of her cage before sticking his fingers through the bars. Tilting her head at the action Hedwig leaned forward and started playing with his fingers as if inspecting them, turning them this way and that before looking at him curiously at the teeth marks on his index finger. "It's a long story" he said with a smile as she merely dipped her head in acceptance at his response.

"Bloody intelligent she was," Ron commented with a nod, the difference between Hedwig and their family owl was almost as distinct as day and night.

"Very, could catch a dragonfly by its wings with how fast she was too," he said as he looked down at Hedwig with a sad smile, the intelligent owl looking back at him worriedly as she tried her best to comfort him by leaning into his touch.

"So it wasn't all just an act then, at least your habits haven't changed much" Hermione commented somberly, causing Harry to stop his ministrations on Hedwig. He looking down for a second thoughtfully before he spoke.

"Hermione-"

"Don't, just don't – I don't think I'm ready for this yet," she declared as she held out a hand in a stopping gesture and moved away, she burying her head in her hands as she tried to get ahold of herself.

"You know I wanted to be angry at you," Ron cut in, he employing a sort of tone Harry had never heard Ron address him with, "To despise you for not telling me about entering yourself in the tournament, but honestly at this point I'm not even sure you care about that do you?" he asked as he turned towards Harry, not waiting for a response as he knew he likely wouldn't be getting one he continued.

"I wanted to call you out on sleeping with those girls, hell I even felt jealous for a second, but the fact of the matter is that the more I thought about it the more I can honestly say I don't care." He declared, his words striking harder than any physical blow.

"I trusted you – I mean sure we had our differences, but I would have bet my life on you! I suppose I'm just disappointed you didn't feel the same." He said sincerely, causing Harry to shake his head at that, it wasn't like that at all. A friendship like theirs couldn't be faked, he defeated a basilisk to save his sister whom he barely knew, and fought over a hundred dementors for an uncle he never even met. If it came to it he would fight the devil itself for either of them, just like he would for his girls.

"I'm not like you Harry, I'm not someone born for greatness who people expect great things from – I'm just me. I don't need three girls to be happy, hell I would be lucky to get one." He said before he visibly deflated

"I don't know, there was just something about calling myself the best friend of someone like you," Ron said with a wistful smile as he trailed off in thought, "As if by simply hanging out with you some of your greatness would rub off on me and people would notice me too. Even if it was just as simple as them pointing across the street and saying 'hey, that there's Harry Potter's best mate!'" he exclaimed as he pointed out towards some far-off dream before lowering his hand dejectedly to his side.

"Guess I wished for too much, huh?" he said with a humorless laugh that nearly broke Harry's heart. He never would have imagined that Ron, the most bold and vocal of the group, to be so insecure and reserved.

Taking a deep breath, Ron held out his hand expectantly, the action confusing Harry as he looked down at the appendage curiously before looking back up at Ron.

"To future endeavors," Ron said with a pained smile causing Harry to take on a look of understanding at that.

"Oh," Harry said sadly as he looked off to the side for a moment before offering Ron a sad smile of his own as he gave his hand a firm handshake, "To future endeavors" he repeated and with a shake of their hands the friendship they had forged across three years ended. Bonds tempered by conflict and tested by numerous trials finally being severed as they fell apart in the wake of his dishonesty.

Harry saw Ron being on the verge of tears just as he tore himself away from him and went into the Gryffindor dorms, he leaving Harry looking thoughtfully at his hand before he heard Hermione start to follow after him.

"Mione," Harry called out, causing her to stop in her tracks just before heading through the door, "We're still friends right? I mean, you can understand why I had to keep it a secret don't you?" he asked hopefully, knowing that if anyone could begin to understand the circumstances that drove him it was her. His statement ultimately causing her to take a deep intake of breath at the question before she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"I knew," Hermione revealed, her statement causing his eyes to widen at the revelation, "I knew you were hiding something from us, I just hoped – I just hoped that you would tell us rather than wait for the whole situation to simply be forced upon you." She snapped as her temper came to flare, "Yes I wanted to find out what you were hiding from us, but not like that!" she shouted as she gestured towards the general direction of the Grand Hall.

"I want to hate you, I want to hate you so much for doing that to me – but I can't. Even though all that, I _still_ couldn't bring myself to hate you! I-I just can't..." she cried before she her sad look morphed into a burning glare, "You broke my heart!" she shouted at him with a fierceness that he had never seen her embrace before, tears running freely down her cheeks at this point. Something however about her statement struck him as odd – what did she mean by him breaking her heart?

"You insensitive jerk, stupid womanizer, hopeless idiot!" Hermione shouted as she started beating on his chest with her balled up fists, spouting off some insults that he was sure he hadn't even heard before with how creative they were. Letting her vent as she poured her little heart out, her feeble punches seemed unable to even come close to the emotional pain he was currently feeling at seeing her so broken at the moment.

"You hopeless idiot – why?" she repeated just as her strikes died down, "Why did I ever have to fall in love with someone like you?" she whispered as she broke down into tears while clinging onto his shirt.

The revelation of her feelings for him having rendered him utterly speechless. She loved him? Suddenly her distress made a lot more sense. Not only had her trust in him as a friend been shattered, but her hopes of having him as a lover had been dashed as well. Just as he was about to hug her comfortingly he suddenly halted mid-action as a thought struck him. One that only served to further sadden him at how badly he had screwed up.

She hadn't ever loved him, no she had loved the lovable clueless idiot he was. The one that had always gone to her for advice concerning schoolwork, the one that had sent them off on wild adventures and was honest to a fault.

The one that didn't exist…

Retreating an arm he opted to rest a hand atop head as he let her mourn the loss of the best friend she never had, she being comforted by none other than his very killer.

 **-x-**

 _Hedwig's P.O.V_

Her Harry, he was hurting. Even though his face wasn't leaking, she could feel him weeping.

It pained her to see him like this. He was usually so strong, so full of life and joy that to see him like this felt wrong. However, she knew – she knew that this pain was necessary. That it would help him grow from the chick he still was into something truly extraordinary.

As he gazed at the picture of the woman with the broken voice she recalled what the bushy eared ooman had told her master, about her not knowing who he was anymore. This statement seemed to cause him great distress. Yes, her Harry may not cry, but tears on the inside she knew there was.

She didn't like it when he was sad, he wasn't supposed to be sad. He was supposed to be happy…

Suddenly her head snapped sideways at a ninety degree angle as she looked at Harry thoughtfully – he wasn't supposed to be sad…

Seeing him clenching his fists she could understand his frustration likely better than he did himself. Her Harry wanted to cry, he wanted to feel bad for the oomans from earlier, yet he found himself incapable of shedding a single tear. The reason being that he _knew_ that it wasn't his fault, that he had only done what was best for those he cared about, those that he loved and cared for above all else.

Those like her…

Inside he felt that in the end it was for the best that things had played out how they did, they had no place in the world he was to be embroiled in after all. He had made the right choice, his nest mates came first – relationships outside of that and any chicks they may hatch together were arbitrary.

'My Harry would make a magnificent owl' she thought with a happy hoot, snapping Harry out of his self-depreciating thoughts in the process. He looking towards her only to see her tilting her head curiously as she gazed back up at him, the mere sight causing a soft smile to settle upon his lips as he remembered that he wasn't alone.

He still had three beautiful girls, an overeager house elf, and his very intelligent and loving owl Hedwig by his side.

Walking over to her he leaned down and looked kindly at her, his previous sadness not forgotten but momentarily subdued.

"You won't turn your back on me now will you girl?" he said with a small smile, only to get a happy hoot from Hedwig in response. Her eager reply causing his smile to widen.

"Let's get going, the girls will be delighted to see you again after so long" he said as he picked up her cage with one hand while lugging his trunk behind him with the other. He casting a single look back over his shoulder towards the currently empty portrait of the fat lady.

"To future endeavors"

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _ **Immemorabilis retinentia –**_ Altered by tracing in order to target a particular memory node in the select number of individuals intended to be affected. Commonly used by Unspeakables amongst other memory charms to delete segments of memory in order to preserve anonymity. Utilizing Latin derivative for incantation. English Translation (approximate): Silent Memory. Spell color: Silver

 _Le goût anglais_ (The English Taste) – Refers to aged champagne, a peculiarly British affection, though the term can also refer to a level of champagne sweetness.

* * *

 **Chapter Closing Notes:**

I might post a poll in the future for the creation of a censored/edited version of The Anarchist that excludes all the naughty bits such as the lime in chapter 1, the bite this chapter, and other such scenes. You know, make it more age appropriate and all that. It would be separate from this story however if it does happen. It would ultimately take out some characterization and character development though, hence why I'm hesitant to do so.

That and I want to have _some_ fun while writing the story you know. However, I will employ my utmost professionalism if I do write the edited version (even if it bores me to do so with my naturally eccentric personality).

Beta: Grizzpy


End file.
